NU:Nephilem begining
by Narutos-Demonic-DARKNESS
Summary: Second story two other will come out all corresponding with each other read the first one called Naruto's upcoming to get a better undersanding of it. After Arashi created two other clones that are apart of the originals persanality he asked Naruto to make another one that has Nephilem powers and sent it to a universe with a ultitude of Heros and Villians this is gonna be fun
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my second story it's happening while the first is you might want to read the other one first to get an Idea as to whats going on here and how Naruto got there if you want to get straight to the point go to chapter twelve and read it but I suggest you read it all but it's up to you**

**Also im going to still be doing the first one while m doing this one and two otheres it's all happening at the same time this guy is a clone.**

**Now withoutfurther ado on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimner:I own nothing I just type my ideas for the public to read and I do NOT own the song called your betrayal Bullet for my vallentine does im just putting it in a fic I DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

**[Jink's POV] (12:00PM training room at HIVE Academy)**

Jinx was having a bad day to start she woke up late and had to hurry to class after getting dressed and skipping breakfeast then the teache gave the class a pop quiz because she was late,then here she was in he training room dodging left and right away from giant robots,giant blades,bit fall filled with spikes and then of course their was the flamethrower.

When she thought it couldn't get any worse one of the giant robots blindsided her sending her on a crash course with a flying blades saw that was coming straight at her at equel if not greater speed.

She would of died if something didn't appear in front of her a split second before the blade impaled her an catched her taking the blade in the back for her.

* * *

**[Naruto POV] (12:16PM0**

When Naruto was sent here by Arashi after being created late as to the two other specail clones before him and sent here he didn't know what to do but when Arashi gave him the mission briefing saying that he is to go to a school for Villians and atted it intill he deamed he could go where ever he also needed to become a villian himself which would be easy considering he's a ninja and a Hanyou even if he was only about a little more than half the strength of the original with only four tails and all his demonic weapons from Dante and Vergil excluding Nevan which the original had he was sure he could take what ever this world had to throw at him hell he even had two new guns alog with a magical electric sword that could look like a watch and another magical weapon called the blades of Ares that currently looked like a necklace with a red skull on it.

But now Naruto was pissed off why because Arashi suddently pushed him inside a portal and yelled "catch the girl or she will die"

Naruto didn't have time to ask why because as soon as Arashi finished saying that he was on the other side of the portal which closed behind him, so he simple did as he was told catched a pink haired girl wearing black leather like clothing with identical fabric tieing her hair up.

As soon as Naruto finished catching her he felt something peirce his gut cuting through his black coat with red flame like trimming and red shirt splattering blood all over his body including his black cargo pant's as well as the girl.

"W-w-well yo-you a-alr-alri-alright?"Naruto asked as he put the girl down.

"Um ah yeah but your hurt bad."Jinks said confused as to why he cared about her over himself.

"Go-good no-now i-if you wi-will ex-exc-excuse me f-for a sec."Naruto said as he started to pull out the blade'saw but was interuppted by one of the robots punching him into the wall but not before he was peirced by three more smaller blade one on his right arm another on his left calf and the last on his left arm pinning him to the wall.

"_Intruder intruder eleminate eleminate."_The robot started to say snapping Jinks out of stupitor.

"_Wait indruder how did he get in here to save me then this place is thirty feet underground."_Jinks said confused as to how someone could get in here so fast undectected and save her.

"AhAH"Naruto said somehow still alive but not for long as the robots sent blast after blast at him.

Jinks knew that there was no way that anybody short of supermans strength could of survived that but then she heard music start to play somewhere trying to find it's source as it got louder she turned to where her savor was.

"_Impossible he's alive but how and where is this music coming from?"_Jinks thought to herself as the smoke faded away to reveil a not moving body.

That was intill it lifted it's head showing red slitted eyes like a dog or a fox before he roared with enough power to crack the ground and send the robots flying as a red and black aura started to surround him and a tail that seemed to be made of the aura was formed.

**_(Song is your betral I don't own it Bullet for my Valentine does)_**

_Am I going insane?_

_My Blood is boiling inside of my vains_

_An evil feeling attacks_

_My body's shaking there's no turnng back._

_Don't take your eyes off the trigger_

_I'm not to blame if your world turns to black_

_As your eyes start to blister_

_There's just no hope for our final embrace._

As soon as the lyris started Naruto lunged forward at the closest robot and used the blade on his right arm to cut it straight down the middle before tearing it out and throwing it at the second closest robot which the blade went straight into as it blowed up Naruto roard as he turned to the others.

_So here we are..._

_I'm in your head..._

_I'm in your heart!_

Naruto then made a few handsigns and yelled.

"_**Demonic arts:Demonic shadow strike"**_As soon as Naruto finished saying that the shadows that the remaining robots created spiked up and wraped around their bodys like snakes before they were fully ingulfed in what Jinks guessed was their own shadows before the shadows started to sqeeze inward crushing the robots they held before exploding in hundred of spikes both inside and outside the shadows.

_You were told to run away_

_Soak in the place light the flame_

_Pay the price for your betrayal_

_Yor betrayal your betrayal_

"_My God he took those thing out within seconds."_Jinks thought as her teamate Gizmo and Mammoth came in and helped her up.

Gizmo was a short kid he was a genius bad he was a midget he was fourteen but looked like he was ten and he dressed in a green jumpsuit with a pair of goggle on his head he was also bald.

Mammoth on the other hand was exactly as his name described he was huge he was at least 8ft tall with wild orange shoulder length hair he wore a black suit with yellow trimming.

_I was told to stay away_

_Those two words I can't obey_

_Pay for the price of your betrayal_

_your betrayal your betrayal._

"Jinks what are we dealing with here?"Gizmo asked as he looked at Naruto.

"How am I surposed to know that your the smart one!"Jink yelled confused as to why he was asking her what they were dealing with.

"Because you asswipe you were here before us and I have no idea what that energy is he's putting out."Gizmo yelled back.

_Is it my turn to die?_

_my Heart is pounding as I say goodbye_

_So now I dance in the flames_

_I love you crying and screaming my name.._

"Hey um guys where is that music coming from?"Mammoth asked as the music continued to play.

"Acording to my readings it's coming from him which I don't know how that is possible he isn't singing and he isn't carrying a set of drums or a guitar."Gizmo said once again confused by what he was looking at.

"Maybe a really loud and really small radio or something."Jinks suggested.

"Yeah maybe but then how come it's working though out the whole school."Gizmo asked looking at his readings again.

"Maybe he hacked into the system or something."Jink said.

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY THAT THE SYSTEM SHOWS NO SIGNS OF HACKING!"Gizmo yelled unawared of the danger he just put them in.

_You said that we'd be forever_

_How could you kill me and lie to my face?_

_Now that we can't be together_

_There's no hope for our final embrace_

_So here we are im in your head_

_I'm in your heart!_

"Um guys"Mammoth said seeing Naruto turn to them when Gizmo was yelling after pulling the remaining blades out of himself making blood splatter to the ground.

"WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON?"Jinks asked yelling back at Gizmo.

"I DON'T KNOW!"Gizmo Shouted back again.

"UM Guys!"Mammoth said a little bit louder.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR?"Jinks said her eye's starting to glow pink.

"BECAUSE YO..."Gizmo's and Jink's little rant was cut off by Mammoth.

"GUYS WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!"Mannoth yelled before launching himself at them just in time as a giant glowing fist came down on top of where they were just a few seconnds ago.

_Yoe were told to run away_

_Soak in the place and light the flame_

_Pay the price for your betrayal_

_Your betrayal your betrayal_

"What are you idiots just doing sitting there attack him!"A Voice said causing Jinks and her teamate to turn and see their headmaster blood.

"Yes Sir we will."Gizmo and Mammoth said almost hypnoticaly and Jinks just nodded her head.

"_I wonder who this person is he certainly can fight I wonder if he would want to join the school."_Blood thought to himself as he looked on the fight with a sick tristed grin.

_I was told to stay away_

_Those words I can't obey_

_Pay the price for your betrayal_

_Your betrayal your betrayal_

As Jink and the rest were coming towards Naruto his grinned before he disappeard from sight appearing twenty feet away away with two hand guns in his hand one blood red the with a Black wolf on it the other was pure white with a grey angel on it their names Heaven and Hell.

Naruto then use there shock at his disapearence and started running towards them guns forward making Mammoth move in front of his teammates to protect them from what he thought would be bullets.

_GO!_

When Naruto pulled the trigger he channeled a bit of his deonic energy into the guns so when they hit Mammoth they felt like a rocket had hit him a burning hot rocket that hit him straight in the face not only sending him flying but knocking him out as well.

"MAMMOTH!"Jinks and Gizmo shouted as they watched there friend fly away.

_So here we are (so here we are im in your head)_

_(Im in your head)_

_I'm in your heart!_

Naruto then resealed his guns and unseald a giant sword which on the hilt was a giant demonic skull with glowing red eye's the Rebelion and looked at Gizmp who gulped and activated his backpack which sprouted four spider like legs and jumped back expecting Naruto to come lunging at him with the sword not to bend down stick the sword behind his back before standing up and sending a shock wave from the sword cuting off all his meckanical legs before he turned to Jinks.

_You were told to run away_

_Soak the place light the flame_

_Pay the price for your betrayal_

_Your betrayal your betrayal_

"**Tell me I saved you yet you attacked me why I could understand the robots but not you?"**Naruto asked as he turned to Jinks resealing the Rebelion.

"Because we were ordered to."Jinks said as she stared at Naruto hypnotized by his eyes.

"By who?"Naruto asked wanting anwsers.

_I was told to stay away _

_Those two word I can't obey_

_Pay the price for your betrayal_

_Your betrayal your betrayal._

**_(Song break song is your betrayal by Bullet for my vallentine they own it I don't)_**

As Jink was about respond to what he said she was interuppted.

"I did."The voice of blood said as he walked toward toward them.

"**WHY**?"Naruto asked looking at blood.

"Because you were an intruder and as such could of been dangous to the students."Blood said calmly not faged by the way Naruto looked or talked..

**"Yet you send three of them to attack me and what do you mean by were arn' I still a intruder?"**Naruto asked confused at what he was getting at.

"Your very observent arn't you yes I did send three students to attack you I thought they would be capable to bring you down I guess I was wrong and by were I mean I am extending an initation too you to become a student at my school."Blood said looking Naruto in the eye.

"_He's trying something I can feel something tugging at my mind but Arashi said I need to go to this school so."_Naruto thought to himself before saying dispelling the demonic cloak.

"I think I would like that as long as you don't try to kill me everyday."Naruto said looking at Blood sucspicesly.

"Haha No I won't try to kill you everyday therobot will but thats apart of every students schedule so follow me to your new room Ms Jinks if you would be so kind to acompony us he is going to be in the room right next to yours."Blood said walking away with Naruto following.

"Um ah of course headmaster."Jinks said as she followed them.

"_Hm I wonder how thing or going to be for me here and what those other two clones are doing."_Naruto thought to himself as he followed the headmaster to his new timperary life.

* * *

**_Ok Readers I hope you like this story though you might want to read my first story called Naruto's upcoming to see how thing happened and how these clones were made._**

**_Anyways Review tell me what you think I DONT OWN THE SONG Bullet for my Vallentine does._**

**_intill next time see ya_**


	2. SCHOOLS OUT

**Ok I know the last chapter wasn't the best I'll go back and re'edit it later I was just more concerned at getting it out.**

**DICLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING I Put in her and I DO NOT OWN the song Set The World on Fire BLACK VEIL BRIDES OWN IT**

**Now on with the fic.**

* * *

**(Naruto POV) [Day of graduation]**

Naruto was bored as was sitting down in a class called _"Villians history."_

It had been nine month since he got here.

Nine months of the same thing with only one point of real excitement.

* * *

**[Flashback two months after arrival] (Naruto POV)**

"_Kami what the Hell is wrong with these people their stealth is apsolutly horrible?"_Naruto thought to himself as he watched several of the students running and hiding from what Naruto has come to know as robots as security camera's as well as several laser beams.

It had been two months after his arrival here and he had learned that this place was even more technologically advanced then anything he had ever seen.

He had come to know and get along with Jinks,Mammoth and Gizmo while he was there.

They even told him their real name' real name was Baran Flinders, Gizmo's was Mikron O' was a bit antticlimantic that his last name sounded a little bit like genius and he was one.

Jinks didn't tell him her's when asked why she just blushed and walked away.

He also went under a little wardrobe change.

His cloak which was originally black with red flame like trimmings along the bottoms and the cuuf of the cloak, was now replaced by a black and blue one with the same pattern with the addition of a big red nine-tailed fox with glowing red eyes that was baring it fangs.

His shirt which had once been blood red was now replaced by one that was pitch black with glowing red tribal markings.

On his back was the Rebellion making everybody wonder how he made such a giant sword stick to his back with nothing to hold also had the Yamato straped to his waist

His guns Heaven and Hell which he had kept sealed were now in two gun holsters that were on each side of his hip.

He also wore black Anbu styled pants that had black knee guards with a kunai puch on his left leg with several home made explosive tags as well as a ninja pouch on top of his left back pocket.

He also wore a mask that split open in three ways one for his mouth and one for each side of his upper face when closed they provided infra-red vision along with X-ray vision it also had a hud display and provided a comunicater.

Gizmo had helped with the design and explained how everything worked to Naruto who got it after he repeated himself about five times.

He sealed his old cloths in a containment seal on his right shoulder in the form of a black spiral tatoo.

**(A/U to get a picture of what Naruto's mask looks like imagion a enhanced version Raides mask from the game Metal gear Solid Rising REVENGE I DON'T OWN IT A/U)**

"whats wrong Mr Sparda?"One of the teachers asked breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Is this really what you call stealth it's terrible the only people doing a half decent job are those two girls?"Naruto asked pointing to two girls.

One girl who appeared to be half-Caucasian and if Naruto were to guess half-Vietnamese.

She was a teenage girl who appeared to be about fifteen years old with olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair that was in a ponytail that stretched down to her back and had dark grey eyes had a slender stature yet athelic builtand rather large breast for her age which if Naruto were to guess had to be high C and wore a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build.

Her costume that was various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to her cheek bones.

She also had on a sleeveless top wih a stylized arrow tip on the front, she also had fingerless gloves,green pants with black knee pads and black combat had on a black utility belt and pouch strapped to her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools ad to sum up her costume she carried a quiver along her back and a multitude of by the looks of it were multi-purposed arrows.

Narutos thoughts were proven right when she shot one arrow at one of the camera an watched at electrizity surged from it into the camera.

The other girl who appeared to be about seventeen years old.

She had her hair in two long streams of black hair that are tied at the had olive-colored skin as well hinting that she is most likely Vietnamese as well.

Her body is very slender but had a fit build she wore a dark green kimono that appeared to have rips along it.

It hugged her body tightly and and made her breast which Naruto noticed had to be low D look more prounounced.

Her kimono tied around her waist where it's length reaches just above knees she also wears black knee-high boot and wore a mask that resembled that of a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin where if one looked closely enough they would notice that she had grey eyes.

"So you think you could do you could do better?"A voice asked as Naruto finished his observation of the girls and turned around to see who he came to know as brother Blood the headmaster to the school dressed in a pale yellow priest like rob that had a black stipe down the middle with a cabital H in the middle of it.

"Please I could go through this while fighting and not get detected."Naruto said crossing his arms as the simulation was canceled and the whole class came and heard what Naruto said.

"Really well Ms Artemis and Ms Chesire look like they might not agree with you."Blood said pointing at the two girls as he said their names identifying them.

"I don't care what they think it is non of my concern and if they don't like what I say I will happily prove it to them."Naruto said.

"Why you little..."The girl in the green costume said about to hit Naruto before the girl with a mask held her back.

"Well it seem's like they want to fight you Mr Sparda what do you have to say."Blood said with a grin on his face as he turned to Naruto and saw that he wasn't their.

"I say get your ass's down here."Naruto said reappearing in the middle of the training room.

"Chesire."The girl in the green said identifying the girl in the mask to be Chesire.

"Yes Artemis."Chesire replied as she looked at the girl dressed in green identifying her as Artemis.

"Lets get him."Artemis said as she started to walk toward Naruto.

"Lets."Chesire simple said as she disappeared as well.

"Will you two stop talking I can't read with you two talking."Naruto said as he held a book in his face.

"Wa-wah WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'RE MESSING AROUND HERE?"Artemis asked as she saw him reading a book.

"Is that the Percy Jackson series?"Chesire simpl asked as she stared at the book Naruto held.

"In order no I do not think you are messing around and yes this is one of the books from the series."Naruto said not looking away from the book.

"Which one?"Chesire asked calmly.

"The battle of the Laberith why you a fan?"naruto asked looking away from the book for a second before going back to it.

"Yes I am I've read all of them up to the House Of Hades."Chesire said with a little pride in her voice.

"So have I."Naruto said.

"Then why are you readig the fourth book in the first series?"Chesire asked in a curious tone in her voice as she and Artemis began to move in a curcular motion around him.

"Beat me ad I'll tell you."Naruto simple said.

"ENOUGH!"Artemis shouted as she shot an arrow at the book in Naruto's hand.

"Tsk tsk so predictible."Naruto said as he shot one hand forward grabig the arrow which exploded in his hand making a puff of smoke appear hided Naruto from sight.

"Yeah that shoyld teach you a leason."Artemis said walking away turning her back to where the cloud of smoke still was.

"That wasn't very nice I almost lost my place."A voice said causing everybody to turn to where the smoke cloud was and see Naruto unharmed still reading his book.

"What but how?"Artemis asked as she stared at Naruto.

"Beat me and find out."Naruto said putting the book away in the ninja pouch.

And with that Artemis fired three more arrows aied at his head and arms as Chesire brought out a pair of collapible sword and ran at him.

"Hmm not bad a double team how bout I even the odds a little bit."Naruto said as he crossed his fingers.

"Shadow clone jutsu."Naruto said beforre a clone poped up besides him and he made another set of handsigns._  
_

"Lighting style:Lighting clone."As soon as Naruto said electrizity started to form next to him and take on a shape before it looked exactly like Naruto.

"What the hell."Artemis said out loud confused as to how he could make two different types of clones Chesire was having similar thoughts as well.

_"You lighting clone take Chesire and use Rebelion,your with me we take Artemis."_Naruto said in his thoughts as the clones nodded in confirmation that they heard him and he handed Rebellion to the lighting clone before he took out Heaven and Hell as the clone took out its Yamato.

"I hope your ready cause from here..."Naruto said pausing as he and the clones disappeared before reappearing next to each of the girls ears ad whispering in a voice that made a shiver go up each of their spines.

"I get serious."As soon as Naruto said that the girls leaped away.

The original Naruto along with the shadow clone dashed forward weaving in and out of each other as Artemis tried to get a desent shot.

"Stay still."Artemis said before shooting the ground infront of the Narutos causing them to split up and began to run in circles around her faster than she could see.

"You can't aim very well your targets moving you should work on that."Naruto said as he turned a quick eye to see how the lighting clone was doing.

Chesire had him on the defensive as she kept on slash at the clone who could barely block the continued asault from her swords with Rebelion but wasn't letting her get a hit on him either.

"_Thats good keep it up but remember what you need to do."_Naruto thought as he turned back to Artemis.

"SHUT UP!"Artemis yelled before showing great acrobatic skill and jumping over the Naruto and the shadow clone before fireing and dispelling the clone.

"_SHIT she hit that clones ball."_Naruto thought to himself as the clones memory's return to him causing him to wrince in faded pain.

"You hit my balls."aruto said turning to Artemis who smirked at him.

"I Know I was aiming there."She said before she had to move out of the way as Naruto came at her with a flying punch that cracked the ground with his arm elbow deep in it.

"You know everything my clones learn or feel go's to me when they dispell."Naruto said as he pulled his arm out of the ground.

"_Im going to kick her to you get ready."_Naruto thought to the lighting clone that had just kicked Chesire away from it responding with a yeah.

"I'm bored wih you so I hope you don't mine but im going to end this."Naruto said before he launched himself at Artemis and kicked her to Chesire who was trying to get free as the clone had grabbed onto her.

"RELEASE!"Naruto shouted as Artemis came in contact with Chesire causing the clone to explode in a explosion of blue elecrizity as a large screen of smoke appeared hiding the girls from sight.

"_I might as well check to see if their alive."_Naruto thought to himself as he activated his masks and saw through the smoke.

"_Ok there they are now are they alive...yep WAIT SHIT I need to get in there before some pervert does."_Naruto thought to himself as he leapt into the smoke screen seeing the girls consious and coughing up smoke.

"Hey don't yell at me or something but That clone did more than intended and well..."Naruto said getting the girls attention as they looked at themself and saw that their cloths had been destroyed before realizing that a guy was infront of them and tried to cover themselfs up and scream but were stopped by a pair of hands going on each of their mouths.

"SHHHHH you two shouldn't be as worried about me seeing your bodys you should be more concerned as to what the entire school that had come to watch are fight will see besides ever sense I came in here I closed my eyes look."Naruto said as he let go of their mouths.

"WAIT I can't let people see me like this it's bad enough that a newbie beat me and then this."Artmenis aid as she started to panic along with Chesire.

"Its alright I got a way to fix that."Naruto said lowering his voice to a whisphered to them trying to calm them down.

"How?"Chesire simple asked as she looked up at Naruto.

"Like this."Naruto said as he cast a Genjutsu over the girls making it look like they had cloths on.

"What but how?"Artemis asked as she looked down and saw that she had cloths on before she realized that it was cold.

"And for that matter why?"Chesire said as she put her mask back on.

"Its a illusion it's very hard for me to do but I should be able to keep it up long enough for you two to get to your rooms and as to why I don't have any probllems with you two and you girls seem to have some sort of reputation."Naruto said as he helped them up.

"Wait what about our weapons I hid my swords in my sleeves if people see me carrying them they might think somethings up."Chesire asked as she held her sword in her hands.

"I got that covered just give them to me."Naruto said.

"Why what are you going to do?"Artemis asked holding her weapons in her hand.

"Im going to seal them up in a seal on my right shoulder where I keep my extra set of cloths so just give them to me and hurry up the smokes almost gone I even add the weapons the the illusion as well."Naruto said as they handed him the weapons on he sealed them up.

"Ok intill next time ladys."Naruto said as the smoke faded and he walked away as the smoke dissipated showing the whole school as well as its medical staff present.

"There ok they probably might want to be left alone right now."Naruto said as he saw Blood walking up to him.

"Very well Mr sparda they may be excused to there rooms for the day also have you chosen a name for yourself yet?"Blood asked as Naruto walked past him.

"No not yet but I have a few in mind."Naruto said as he walked off to his next class followed by jinks.

"Naruto what did you do to them in the smoke?"Jinks asked as she fllowed Naruto.

"Nothing I just woke them up with a kiss."Naruto said making Jinks stop because she couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not as he said it with no humor in his voice.

"Hurry up Jinks we need to get to class."Naruto said snapping Jinks out of her thoughts before she followed him to their next class.

* * *

**(Flashback Dispell present time) [Naruto POV]**

After that Artemis and Chesire came to his room the next day and asked for their weapons which he gave talked a little bit and beame friends and they joined him at lunch with Jinks along with Gizmo and Mammoth and a few months later some guy named Stone joined the knew he wasn't normal and he was proven right when he activated his byakugan and saw that he was one of the Teen Titans that protected this city the one called Cyborg.

"MR SPARDA!"The voice of a teacher yelled snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I asked you to identify two magor heros in the Justice League and their citys as well as a few facts about them."The teacher said.

"_Kami im so glad i'm leaving this place today but honestly who would make air vents large enough for someone to crawl in."_Naruto thought to himself before anwsering the man.

"Batman AKA the Dark Knight he is from Gothom city and has recently killed the Joker or at least thats what was the first headline that was released in the papers it was later revealed that the Joker had taken a inperfected version of a serum called Titan."Naruto said pausing for a few seconds before continuing.

Then Superman he his the leader od the Justice league and one of it's founders he was born on planet Kryton which is now destroyed and sent to earth and it was later found out that he has a younger cousin called supergirl and resently it has been discovered that he was cloned by Cadmus and has taken it in the clone and it now gos by mainly patrols metropalis and sometime helps other places as well his clone and Supergirl mainly try to help when they can going everywhere."Naruto said making several people blink in surprise he knew so much.

"Um ah very good Mr Sparda but tell me half of those facts haven't been to been released to the students yet how do you know them?"The teacher asked.

"I visit the library when I can I also look up what I can on the computers provided by the school."Naruto said before the bell rang.

"_Plus Arashi put a great deal of information in my head when he sent me here as well as give me all of the originals elemental infinitys so I can contol my jutsu and the elements better."_Naruto thought before he saw Jinks,Artemis and Chesire walking up to him.

"_Uhoh I got a bad feeling about this."_Naruto thought to himself as he stopped in place as the girls each stopped in front of him.

"Naruo will you go to the gratuation dance with me?"All girls asked at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Youur asking Naruto to the dance to?"All girls asked agai making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Yeah im askig him to the dance why are you asking him to the dance?"Once agian all three girls asked again at the same time making Naruto's sweatdrop increase in size.

"_I gotta stop this now."_Naruto thought to himself before making a coughing sound to get the girls attention.

"Jinks."Naruto said causing all heads to turn to him.

"Ye...OUCH!"Jinks suddenly exclaimed as Naruto pinched her.

"Hey what you do that for...OUCH."Jinks exclaimed again as she was pinched agian one time for each silibal adding up to seven pinch's.

"Hahahahaha...OW."Artemis was pinched by Naruto as she began to laugh at Jinks.

"Naruto what is going on...OW?"Chesire asked before she was pinched eight times for each siliblal she said.

"I Jinks you three and I will allow you to talk only if you anwser my questions nod if you understand me."Naruto said getting nods.

"Ok first off Jinks why are you asking me to the dance?"naruto asked.

"Because I wanted you to go to the dance with you."Jinks said.

"Be more specific."Naruto said with a small glare.

"I also kinda have had a crush on you ever since you saved e from getting sliced up."Jinks said with a blush on her face.

"OK what about you Artemis why do you want me to go to the dancee with you?"Naruto asked seeing the girl look flustered.

"I kinda got a crush on you to."Artemis said with a blush only to be pinched again.

"Be more specific."Naruto said after pinching her on on hips close to her butt.

"I-I ki-kinda go-got it wh-when yo-you be-beat me."Artemis said with a stutter as he pinched her close to her butt and it felt good to her as she had to surpress a moan from escaping her mouth.

"And I take it that you Chesire have a similar reason?"Naruto asked Chesire.

"That and I have never seen somebody fight like you an to be honest your cute."Chesire said in a seductive voice.

"Ok well how bout this to avoid conflic how bout I take you all."Naruto suggested.

"But how?"Jinks asked.

"Have you forgoten I can make clones."Naruto said with a smirk.

"I WANT THE REAL ONE!"Artemis shouted suddenly starting a whole other fight.

"Ok THATS ENOUGH!"Naruto said before disappearing and faster than anybody piched all of them on their butts making them jump.

"None of you are getting the real me cause i'm doing a preformence at the dance."Naruto said after the girls calmed down.

"Oh well I guess I'll see you at the dance sekushi."Chesire said the last part in japanese.

"_She know Japanese thats good to know and by the looks of it so does Jinks and Artemis."_Naruto thought to himself after seeing Artemis and Jinks look at Chesires form in rage after she called him sexy in japanese.

"Naruto did you understamd what she said?"Jinks asked after Chesire was out of sight.

"_Lets see I could be honest and tell her the truth and probably have to stop another fight in the procces or lie and prevent that from happening hmm what would Arashi do?"_Naruto thought to himself after finding what Arashi would do he did the opposite.

"No I didn't what did she say."Naruto said.

"Nothing seeya Naruto."Jimks said as she retreated to her room to get ready for tonight.

"Yeah see you later Naruto."Artemis said as she left.

_"I wonder how they will react when I leave?"_Naruto thought to himsel as he went to his room to change for the night.

* * *

**(Four hours later backstage area) [Naruto POV]**

Ok we all understand what to do?"Naruto asked the three clones in front of him.

one was dressed in a completlely black tucks with black dress shou's with a black clone was to go to Chesire.

The second clone was dressed mostly in black and had the same shoes as the first clone the only diffrence was the undershirt and tie which were a dark orange clone was to go to Artemis.

The last clone looked exactly like the rest except like the last clone its undershirt and tie were a different color it was clone was to go to Jinks.

"Yes sir."The clones said as Naruto looked himself over.

He was back in his original black cloak that had red flame trimings except he had it unbottoned except for the top two showing he was wearing a plain red shirt was also wearing his black ninja boot/sandles as well as a bair of black jeans with flames at the bottom that were three dfiferent colors at the bottom was orange after that was a bright yellow and the top layer was a ghostly to wrap up his look he wore a necklage that had a metal cross on it with twin snake with wing one had what appeared to be a bored bings the other appeared to be a dragons they were fighting over a skull that eyes glowed red.

"Ok then you have your mission go."Naruto said as he left as well wondering why Arashi would send him a note with the Carnage symbiote in it along with the Ghost rider power which he looked at quickly and saw that his skin melted from his body and showed his skellton as well as his skull being that as a fox he also gave him enhachments to his elemtalpowers and he was now and equel in control as the original over the elements..

"**Who cares why he gave me to you lets go kill things."**The voice of Carnage said in Narutos mind.

"_No I will only kill those I deem unfit for life."_Naruto thought to Carnage before cutting the mental link.

"_Well lets get this thing over with."_Naruto thought to himself before walking up on stage and picking up a guitar and walking up to the microphone and tapping it making a loud noise reverate throughout the room.

"Um sorry about that anyways I will be singing a song to all those so called heroes that think themself as saint."Naruto said with a grin as he watched Stone look at him in shock at how he thought of heroes.

"Anyways for those that know me you cna know call me by my new name..."Naruto said pausing as everybody looked at him.

"SHADOW!"Naruto shouted as he used the surrounding shadow to make clones made out of Darkness along with intruments

**(Song is Set the world on fire I dont own it BLACK VEIL BRIDES do)**

_Saints born to fight against their holy fables_

_The streets are where we pray_

_Hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten_

_The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away._

As Naruto sung he began to emmit a redish energy witch flowed into the air as the clones did the same except with different colors red,blue,black,white and orange and as they mixed they started to make images out of the colors as the clones began to sing at key parts of the songs.

_We stand tall(United)_

_Watch them fall(Divided)_

_Break the chains now we'll show them all (Fight)_

The energys then took on an image showing Naruto,Jinks,Artemis,Chesire,Gizmo and Mammoth fighting the Justice league and the Teen Titans.

_Fght for all you know_

_When your backs against the wall_

_Stand against the lairs_

_Stronger than before_

_When your life become a war_

_Set the world on fire._

As Naruto said that the image changed to show all the titans and the main members of the justice league winning the fight cornering everybody berfore Naruto lunged forward and punching what appeared to be Superman into a wall and shout at everybody telling them to fight as they began to beat the heroes chaining them up for all to see.

_Sing out ubited against the ones you left in hatred_

_Our message of today_

_Like children crying when all they knew was dying_

_And we will raise our flags up_

_It's time for them to pay_

The image changed again showing a little blond boy with three wisker mark on his cheeks running for his life from a mob that caught him as tied him to a stick and began to use hum as target practice for knives and didn't even stop after he had what appeared to be a fist covered in lighting fist that peirced him through his gut before taken it out roughly.

_We stand tall (united)_

_Watch them fall(divided)_

_Break the chaims an now we'll show them all(fight)_

The image changed to show the same bo a little older ripping and slicing apart horrible beast left and right with deadly persision and soon nothing was left leaving the boy alone ontop of a pile of bodys.

_Fight for all you know_

_When your backs against the wall_

_Stand against the lairs_

_Stronger than before_

_When your life bcomes a war._

The image changed agian showing the boy once again a lttle older looking up at a giant fox with nine-tails before it shrank into a woman with red hair in a black Kimmono and two people appeared on each side of her. one was a large man with white hair and blue eyes dressed in a red cloak with the giant sword on his back like other was about the same size as the other man with white hair and in a blue cloak with Naruto other sword on his after a Giant black mass with a slimey red tougue and hunfred of sharp teeth and a white tear shaped eyes alomg with a karge spider symbol on his chest and back.

_Woahh ohh_

_So sing it loud you hold the key (woahh ohhh)_

_We're rebels and we're free_

_Woahh ohh_

_It's time to burn all that you see(Woahh ohh)_

_Now the world belongs to me._

The boy in the image changed one more time showing him older and that he was Naruto.

_[Solo]_

_Fight for all you know_

_When your backs agianst the wall_

_Stand against the liars_

_Stronger than before_

_When your lifes become a war_

_Set the world on fire_

The image changed for the last time showing Naruto throw the ages and one of them showed that his body had scars everywhere.

_Pround in all you are_

_Showing every scar_

_As your badge of honer_

_When you can't take anymore_

_Of what they're living for_

_Set the world on fire_

**_(Song end song is Set the world on fire By BLACK VEIL BRIDES they own it I DON'T OWN IT)_**

As soon Naruto was finished singing the aura that produced the images dissapeared along with the clones and the intstuments.

"So um how was that?"Naruto asked getting a wave of whistles cat calls and aplause along with a pair of underwear that Naruto moved out of the way from.

"Well glad you all liked it but I have two last thing to say."Naruto said beforing activating the explosive tags that he had put in the air ducts on a fourty second timer.

"To all friends I have made while I was here I hope what i'm about to do doesn't effect our friendship much also SCHOOL OUT BITCH'S!"Naruto said and as soon as he was finished the explosive tags went off making the building collapse.

TITANS GO

Naruto heard as he looked up and saw the Teen Titans coming down from the sealing.

The first person Naruto saw was a boy with spikey black hair that was pulled back a little appeared to be fourteen years old he was short as well and had a slight lean well toned body that showed him of caucasian wore a red vest with black legging, boots and gloves that Naruto noticed it seemed to be made out of some sort of protective armor and on his chest a stylized R symbol was also had a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment and a yellow and black cape he also wore a domino mask Naruto knew this was the person that lead the Titan he was known as Robin.

The second person he saw was what appeared to about forteen years old as well as female by her face which was a plale grey skin as had a red saphire like gem embeded un her forehead her hair was wore a blue cloak with a hood he cloak opened up a little bit showing a leotard-like shirt that is black that hugged her boddy showing off her breast which were C cups. She also wore blue ruffled ankle-boots. Naruto knew that her name was Raven and Naruto felt something when he was looking at her something like kinship.

The third person Naruto noticed was the only other female in the group and her skin was orange with green eyes and red wore s a purple two piece top of her outfit was a sleeveless purple shirt that stoped just a little below her breast which looked to be be small D cups. She also had a matching mini-skirt with knee high boots she also had silver arm brace's and she appeared to be fifteen years knew her as Starfire.

The fourth Person had green skin and hair he also had pointed wore a purple and black long sleeved shirt with matching pants with grey and purple shoes Naruto knew that this person was known as Beastboy who looked to be about thirteen years old.

The last one shocked Naruto as he knew for a fact that there was no way it could be the actual was Cyborg he looked to be a large male with blue grey and black circuitry and the only organic part that anybody can see was what appeared to the right side of his head showing a black bald teenager maybe seventeen years old and his ledt eye was mecanical and glowing red.

"_Great now I need to save my friends and dates."_Naruto thought making several clones to get Mammoth and Gizmo and told the one's that were with Chesire,Artemis and Jinks as well as get all possible equipment and cloths for them.

**"_Who care about the guys just save the girls and take down those two female_**_ **girls up**_** there."**The voice of Carnage said somehow geting through the mental link that Naruto had cut.

"_How were you able to...You kmow what I don't want to know and im saving all of them cause one they are friends and because i'm going to need a team later."_Naruto thought to Carnage as he disconected the mental link and blocked it as he disappeared from the collapsing school.

* * *

**(Random rooftop 3 minute later) [Naruto POV]**

"You guys alright?"Naruto asked as he turned to the people he saved.

"Yeah I think so."Artemis said as she got up dusting off the green dress she was wearing as Chesire who was wearing a dark purple dress did the same as well as Jinks who was wearing a black and purple dress.

"Yeah thanks for the save."Mammoth said as he got up Picking up a girl who was blue and Scalely who was wearing a blue dress with a fish tail coming out of the back While he was wearing a simple tuxedo that fit him titely.

"Dang I thought we were going to go to jail for sure thank Naruto I owe you one."Gizmo said as he used the backpack he had to dust off his dark green tuxedo after it grew two small metal legs.

"Wait you guys aren't made that I blew up the school?"Naruto asked conused as to why they weren't mad.

"Are you kidding it's a school fir villians im surprised that somebody didn't do it sooner or why I didn't think to do it."Gizmo said as he used one of his metel legs to pat Naruto on the back along with Mammoth.

"Ok I agree also you girls might want two know that Blood has a peep hole for the girls bathroom and lets the other teachers in as well for about ten buck a for five minutes."Naruto said getting yell of feminion anger from all four girls.

"I JUST KNEW I WAS BEING WATCHED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON BLOOD!"Artemis shouted as she and the other girls seeth in anger at being spied on.

"You can have what left of him if there is anything also call me Shadow and Gizmo I will hold you to that cause I have a feeling I am going to be calling in alot of fabor in thee near future also here are some cloth sorry um Leviathin I think but I wasn't really planning on saving you so I have nothing for you."Naruto said as the clones he sent appeared and handed the cloths to those they could before they dispelled.

"It's okay I alway wear my costume under any cloths I wear also y trident can appear in my hand if I want it to see."The girl that was with Mammoth said as a trident came flying out of the ground and up onto the rooftop in her hands.

"Ok good to know well see ya also girls I had a really fun time and I wish I could of been there myself instead of clones."Naruto said before he bagan to walk towards the edge of the building.

"Wait Naruto where are you going?"Jinks asked as she grabbed a hold of Narutos shoulder.

"Well First im going to the desert then try to find my way to Amity park also don't touch me without letting me know first it could be rather dangerous."Naruto said turning to see jinks also he saw Artemis and Chesire walking towards him.

"Wait you mean the place with all those ghost as well as Danny Phantom?"Gizmo asked as he stared at Naruto in shock.

"That would be the one."Naruto simplely said.

"WHY ON EARH WOULD YOU WANT TO GO THERE?!"Gizmo shouted.

"Because I need a team and I figured a few ghost wouldn't hurt besides I got a way to absorb what ever power's they may have."Naruto said getting shocked looks from everybody.

"How?"They all asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back I don't like to repeat myself."Naruto said as he turned around only to be stopped again.

"Wait Naruto."The voice of Chesire causing him to turn around.

"Wha..."Naruto was cut off as he felt a pair of lips meet his.

"For luck also I don't kow what you want a team for but i'll be in it if you'll have me."Chesire said with a small blush.

"Of cour..."Naruto was cut off again by another pair of lips.

"Same here Naruto."Artemis said as she stared Chesire in the eye.

"Wait wha..."Naruto was cut off once again by another set off lips followed by a glowing pink energy.

"Same here."The voice of Jinks said as she seperated from Naruto.

"Ok two things do you feel ant different cause I do and do the rest of you feel the same minus the kissing bit of course?"Naruto asked getting nodds from Gizmo Mammoth and surprisingly Levethin as well and a shake of a head from Jinks.

"No why?"She asked as she stared at Naruto.

"Um no reason just let me try something real fast."Naruto said before looking down and seeing a small couple and launched his hands forward which shot out a blast of blue energy outlined in pink hit the couple causing the female to randomly change to a male and the male change into a female.

"Well that was a weird sorimstance of bad luck if I ever saw one."Naruto said with a grin as the energy died down turning the couple back to normal as Naruto turned back to the group.

"W-was that my powers?"Jinks asked getting a nodd from Naruto.

"HOW?"Gizmo suddently yelled launching himself at Naruto who just stuck his hand out making another wave of energy serge forward making Gizmo suddently stop in midair before falling to the ground.

"Hmm odd I was trying to make you a girl anyways was for how I'll tell you when I next see you also please try nnot to fight the Titans while im gone and also Gizmo if something important happens tell me over the comunicate in the mask well see ya."Naruto said before suddently turning to the ground and see a plain black motorcycle.

"_Thank Kami Arashi showed me how to ride a bike or else I wouldn't have a clue as to how to move that thing."_Naruto thought to himself before making a skydive to the motorcycle using chakra to soften his landing.

"_Ok im guessing those are what make it move and I don't have ant keys."_Naruto said before feeling a pulling feeling towards the bike as his head lit on fire showing the activation of his Ghostrider powers and and he saw the bike go under a change.

It got longer the handelbar growing fro easy reach and he bike got a little bit longer the front had what appeared to be the Skull of a large tires grew spikes and lit in a blackish purple flame it also had two boney skeletal tails that spike outward and seemed to move on their own and the headligh which showed through the eyes of the foxes skull glowed an ominous ghostly was also a note.

* * *

**(NOTE)**

_Dear Naruto I told i'll get you a bike hope you like it._

_From Arashi_

_PS:When was the last time you said thank you to me_

* * *

**"Arashi thank you for the bike I like it ALOT."**Naruto said as he got on the bike in ghost rider form.

"**LETS RIDE AAHAHHAHHAH WWWWHHHOWOOWOOO."**Naruto yelled as he zipped away leaving a trail of Purple/Black flame as he went by.

"Gizmo."Mammoth said as he and the others stared at Narutos fading form.

"Yeah."Gizmo said.

"Are my eye messin with me because I think I just saw Na...I mean Shadow jump off the a building that has to be at least twenty stories tall and turn into a version of ghost rider?"Mammoth asked asking the question everybody was thinking.

"Um no it happened."Gizmo said.

"Do you think he's related to theGhost rider?"Mammoth asked.

"No no I think he's something entirely new but come on guys grab what you can and lets get out of here before the Titan show up."Gizmo said as he went to grab his thing breaking everybody out of their Naruto induced trance and doing the same all with one thought on their minds.

"_Just who or what are you Naruto."_And with that thought they wet to find their way down from the building.

* * *

**OK how was that.**

**I hope it makes up for the last chapter.**

**I Also have a few annoucements.**

**First off eveybody that can except for Beast boy will look the way they do i the Young Justice series also I know the ages arn't all right but I couldn't find all of them and I also wanted to make them closer to Naruto's age.**

**Also as for Robin and Chesire they look exactly like they do in Young Justice except their hair which is the way it is in teen titans.**

**Also I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM DON'T KNOW WHO DOE'S BUT I DON'T AND I DEFINITLY DO NOT OWN THE SONG CALLED Set The World On Fire BLACK VEILED BRIDES OWNS THAT SONG.**

**Anyways thats all for now Review tell me what you think and if you have any idea's as to what Naruto's team should be tell me ALSO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORIES YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THEM JUST SAYING.**


	3. Rocks,Ghost,Aliens ow my

**Ok readers I hope you guys/gals liked the last chapter I got a few good reviews anyways on with the chapter**

**Dicaimer:I OWN NOTHING I PUT IN HERE IT'S CALLED A FANFIC FOR A REASSON**

* * *

**[Naruto's POV] (7:00AM)**

"_Ah my fuckin head note to self don't EVER run an all nighter while in ghost rider form"_Naruto thought to himself as he got up from the ground and looked around.

As far as the eye can see there was nothing but rocks ands sand.

"_That's right I was able to make it to the desert outside jump city last night."_Naruto thought to himself before turning to his left and seeing the bike back in it's normal form.

"Hmm now where am I gonna put you?"Naruto asked himself before reaching out to touch the bike with his right hand only for it to glow a dark purple and shoot into his palm.

"Well I guess that works out just nicely."Naruto said to himself as he stared at his palm that now showed a tatoo that was in the form of what he will call his bike's dorment form.

WHHHHOOOOOO

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as he looked to see where source of the noise was coming from.

It was coming from a blond haired girl with bright blue eyes.

She appeared to be about 13 years old and had tan skin.

She wore a plain black short sleeved shirt that stoped a little before her belly button an clung tightly to her rather large chest that appeared to be low C's.

She also wore bage kaki short shorts along with bage combat boots with angle high black socks and a pair of bage gloves and to finish her look she wore a set of goggles that were covering her eyes.

"_Honestly are all the female's here attractive?"_Naruto asked himself but a certain symbiot cut in.

"**Who cares do you see that ass."**Carnage said.

"_Yeah it nic...WAIT how come you keep on finding a way through the mental link?"_Naruto asked as he stared at the girl before noticing that she was flying on top of a rock.

"**Because i'm just that** **good**."Carnage said with a satistic snicker at the end.

"_You know what who care's I already had to deal with Venom and his perverted acts I WILL NOT deall with a_ other."Naruto thought to himself before putting a three layed mental barrier after he cut the mental link.

"HEY LOOK OUT!"A voice said causing Naruto to look up only to be hit be a flying peice off rock with a girl on top.

"Sorry sorry hey you ok dude!"The girl said as Naruto got up.

"Yeah i'm ok i've been through way worse but what about you?"Naruto asked after getting up and cracking his neck.

"I'm ok I crash alot name's Terra by the way and what exactly are you doing out here?"The girl now identifid as Terra asked.

"Nice to meet you Terra names Naruto but you can call me Shadow and I was just about to ask you the same thing."Naruto said.

"Well I asked you first."Terra said crossing her arms with a smirk.

"You ran into me."Naruto said with a matching smirk.

"I warned you to move besides you said your ok."Terra said stubbornly not giving up.

"You were coming at me at a high speed while ontop of a rock and you actualy broke my neck but I have advanced healing abilitys anybody else probably would of died from the amount of force you ran into me with."Naruto said his grin widening.

"But um ah I fine you when."Terra said slumping her shoulders down along with her head.

"Now don't be like that it was fun now please tell me why you are in the middle of nowhere and I promise I'll tell you why i'm here."Naruto said as he picked Terras head up and looked in her eyes then winked making her blush slightly.

"W-w-well i'm here to train you see I can't really control my powers well and I wanna join the Justice league or maybe the Teen Titans to help people."Terra said with a slight stutter as her blush went away.

"We'll I honestly don't see why you would want to join them cause their barely better than villians."Naruto said making Terra look at him in shock.

"How can you say something like that they save people and the Justice League has saved the planet hundred's of time's!?"Terra shouted as her eyes started to glow a dim yellow and the ground around them shaked slightly.

"True they may of saved the planet a few time's but because of their recklessness they have destroyed building sure they can be rebuilt but what about the familys that lived there they have nothing because they left it all in their homes and they can't just go back not in our economy they will be thrown to the streets not being able to stay warm, not being given a second look unless they have a child with them then the people might give them some cash out of pity or even call child services that will take their child away from theri familys because they are unfit parent and can't keep proper care of their children or some bullshit like that, not being able to call to any relitives because they have no money for phones of any kind, being forced to rob people for money to provide food for their family an go to jail because of what the so called _"Justice League" _did to them._" _Naruto paused letting Terra soak in what he said with a horrified look on her face before continuing.

"What about the hospital's they destroy the weak and the old the new born infants and even people on life surport machines what happens to them when the entire building is evacuated, they get forgoten and when people like Superman come throwing bad guys with guns and missile launcher's what do you think will happen, they either get smashed into more stuff or they destroy it with their weapons either way thing get destroyed and people die because the Justice League the so called hero's don't know how to keep a fight contained or how to solve a problem permenantly the same go's for the Titan's."Naruto finished his long speech to see Terra on the ground crying.

"I-I-I n-ne-nev-never th-hto-thought o-of it li-likr th-th-at."Terra said before bursting into tears.

"_Kami I guess I spoke a little to much dang she must of idolised them."_Naruto thought to himself before he bent down on one knee and went to pat her back but Terra lunged forward and tackled him to the ground crying her eyes out ontop of Naruto who just layed down on his abck.

"_How do I get myself into these kind of situations?"_Naruto asked himself.

"Um ah there there it's ok i'm right here."Naruto said akwardly making Terra laugh slightly.

"Y-you re-really -do-don't kn-know wha-what you-your doi-doing do yo-you?"Terra asked about 15 minutes later after she finished crying her voice rddled with hickups and small sobs as she rubed her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"No I really don't have the slightest clue."Naruto said as he got up from the ground.

"Yeah I can tell but you still didn't anwser my question, what are you doing here?"Terra asked as she got up her voice back to normal.

"Oh um I was kinda headed to Amity park to recruit some ghost."Naruto said.

"You want to recruit ghost for what and why?"Terra asked confused as to why he would want to have ghost anywhere nesr him.

"I want to recreut ghost because they can be used in some steath missions with their invisibility and their ability to face through walls, as for why well as I already shared with you I clearly do not like the so called heros that this world has."Naruto said making Terra jump back and make her hands glow.

"So your a bad guy huh."Terra said lifting a rock from the ground and through it at Naruto who just stood there.

""I have yet to really do anything at all besides go to villian school which is what several other kids did yet the Titans crashed though on gratuation night and took several kids who have yet to really do anything wrong to prison, if you attack me you will be no different from them."Naruto said making Terra's eye's widen as she tried to stop the rock but it was to close.

SHINK

Naruto suddently had a sword in his hand that arked blue electrizity and simple let the rock fly striaght towards it cuting it in half making the two side glow from the heat of the blade.

**(A/U Imagian Raidan's sword from Metal gear solid revemge rising I DON'T OWN IT A/U)**

"Dang you weren't kidding when you said you had bad control but I can help with that if you let me."Naruto said resheathing the sword which then transformed into a watch on his left wrist.

"And how will you be able to do that?"Terra asked after getting over her shock.

"Simple I'll let you join me with my team and in the mean time I can help you control your powers."Naruto said extending his hand forward which Terra looked at cautiously.

"Thanks but no thanks I don't wanna join a group of villians."Terra said but Naruto just smirked and kept his hand up.

"You won't you are joining a group of superpowered theives that will help those that the Justice league have wronged and take down the Justice league and the Titans."Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh so your one of those self rightous types."Terra said as she looked at the hand even more cautiously.

"NO NO never I ain't that crazy I am crazy but i'm my own brand of it listen how about you just come with me to Amity park then we can go back to Jump city and I'll show you and while your there we'll work on your powers."Naruto said his smirk going away.

"And how exactly will you be able to help me with my power's?"Terra asked crossing her arms.

"I thought you will never ask now look."Naruto said before turning to the side and making hand signs.

"Earth style:Earth dragon jutsu."Naruto said making a dragon rise from the ground made of it's elements and shink in size from the size of a large bus to a size of a small garden snake and curled around Narutos still extended arm.

"Y-y-you h-ha-have no id-idea ho-how ha-hard t-th-this is."Naruto said his voice straned as he contunied to hold the dragon to it's size.

"Okay maybe you can help me i'll go with you but I won't help you fight any heroes."Terra said as she took Naruto's hand.

"y-yo-you sa-say tha-that now b-but ju-just wa-wait."Naruto said before watching something weird happen to the dragon it climbed onto Terra's shoulder and he felt his control slip from it.

"Um thats odd."Naruto said with confusion.

"What is?"Terra said as she scratched the dragon behind it's ears..

**(A/U to get a good picture of the dragon think of a 4-legged japanese dragon but with wings on it's back also it's still made from the earth. A/U0**

"I think that dragon I created just came alive or something because i'm not controling it."Naruto said as he stared at it in fasination.

"What do you mean i'm not controling it?"Terra asked looking away from the dragon to Naruto with a clear confused look on her face.

"I don't know I guess it just likes you not that I blame it you do have a nice persanality."Naruto said making Terra blush slightly.

"Um can I keep it?"Terra asked making Naruto look at her in the eyes.

"Um yeah it doe's seem to like you and since neither of us can control it it's probably for the best so your in right?"Naruto asked agian just to make sure she was coming along for now at least.

"Yeah for now."Terra said.

"Ok then quick question you wouldn't happen to know where Amity park is would you?"Naruto asked sheepishly.

"You seriously don't know it's about eighty miles striaght west from here."Terra said with a sweatdrop.

"Well I kinda wasn't thinking right when I came out here and I don't have a map anyways hop on."Naruto said making Terra look at him in confusion agian.

"This."Naruto said before channeling chakra into his right hand where his new tatoo is and pointing it outward and soon after his bike appeared in the same purple glow as earlier.

"WOH THATS AWESOME do dou think maybe you can teach me how to do that!?"Terra shouted/asked as she saw Naruto get on the bike.

"Maybe and it's not done yet."Naruto said before he activated a partail ghost rider transformation only changing his hands into a skeleton.

Unlike last time the bike didn't go under a complete transformatsiom, the tires lit in the same black/purple flame like they did last time but didn't grow spikes, and instead of two tails it only had one and it while boney like last time didn't seem to move by itself, the headlights's stayed the same and the fox skull didn't grow but the headlight did change to a ominous ghostly white/green color and the handle bars stayed the same so Naruto will have to hunch over to reach it like it's original desigh intended.

"OK now its finish or at least enough for somebody else to get on it with me."Naruto said as he got on it.

"What?"Naruto asked seeing Terra's shocked face as she raised a shakey finger at him.

"Yo-yourr a-a-a..."Terra was cut off by Naruto who was getting impatient with her.

"What spit it out already."Naruto said snapping Terra out of her Naruto induced shock.

"YOUR A GHOST RIDER!"Terra yelled out loud before realizing what she said and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Yeah so."Naruto said with a bored look.

"I heard they make deals with the Devil and work for him when ever he calls."Terra said after taking her hands away from her mouth.

"Yeah I kinda did make a deal with the Devil but not the usual kind."Naruto said making Terra tilt her head in confusion.

"Whats the usual kind?"Terra asked wanting to know more about who she will be training with as she got on Naruto's bike.

"Later I still need to explain it to my team and I don't like to repeat myself besides I like to keep to a schedule and it's 8:00Am if we leave now we should make it there by 10:00AM if not earlier.

"Wait I still have quastIIOOONNNNNSSSSSS!"Terra yelled out the last part of her sentence as Naruto sped off into the desert making Terra clutch onto him tightly as to not be blown off the bike as the dragon just clung on to her hair which was blowing in the wind.

* * *

**(11:36AM) [Naruto POV]**

"Damn it Terra because of you we're over a hour late."Naruto said as Terra came out of the restroom of some quick food place called the Nasty Burger if Naruto was corect.

**(A/U Not exactly sure if that's right I haven't watched the show in like four years i'm just doing it for the characters so sorry A/U)**

"Well excuse me I was just having so much fun that my hair got stuck standing striaght back."Terra said as she came out and pocketed a comb quickly like she didn't want nobody to see it.

"_I'll ask later."_Naruto thought to himself as he saw that Terra pocketed a comb like it was valiable.

"Well i'm gla..."Naruto was cut off by a large blast followed by a

GET BACK HERE.

As everybody turned and looked out of the buildings windows to see three people but from what the people were shouting they were aparently ghost.

The first one had snow white hair and glowing green eye' wore a black and white jumpsuit that had a large D in the middle of his chest in his right hand he held a weird looking knew from the descriptions at the HIVE academy that he was Danny Phantom.

The second person was a pale girl who looked to be about 15 maybe 16 years old but since she's a ghost who had glowing purple eyes and had black marking under each eye, her hair was unigue to say the least it was a glowing blow flame that was tied by a black ribon into a ponny wore on A black gothic rockstar like short sleeved shirt that streched to her middriff before cutting off it clung to her bust which seemed to be about mid also had on black Leather pants with knee high combat boots and she had what appeared to be her weapon a purple guitar with multiple dials.

the third person was also female she appeared to be about 18 years wore blue egyptian styled cloths consiting of a blue blouse with like top with yellow trimmings that extendded to about her midrif making her belly botton visible, her blouse also showed off her high C breast. Her pants kept on changing between a tail like whisp and legs but when they were legs they blue asian styled dress with a slit going down her right side showing off her also had some sort of then headband that mde part of her black hair cover her face her eyes were also brown an she seemed to be turning several things like cars and lap post into monsters

"**Damn even the dead chicks are hot."**Carnage said before Naruto thought up a bunch of care bars and ponys that throw up rain bow and glitter as well as a snow man that sang a annoyingly catchy song that chased after Carnage as Naruto broke the link.

"this is FUCKING PERFECT!"Naruto shouted after he and exited the restaurant and activating his three part mask catching the ghost's atention.

"Hey are you crazy you can get hurt go away!"Danny shouted at Naruto who just smirked.

"Actually yes I am crazy but your the one that should go away little boy while I talk to the two ladys over their you know just because their dead doesn't mean they don't have feeling or like being shoved intoa tricked out soup container."Naruto said making the two female ghost blush at being talk about that way.

"B-b-but they hurt people."Danny said trying to defend himself from who ever this guy was.

"That may be but to be honest maybe the people start it and they defend themselfs or something like that or maybe you attack first tell me have you ever thought of that?"Naruto said tilting his head getting but nonsensible noises from Danny.

"It doesn't matter but when you wake up if possible get in touch with the Justice league and tell them to spread the word..."Naruto paused befor disappearing then reapping in front of Danny and grabed his throught as green energy flowed through him to Naruto making Danny loss part of his transformation before he forced it back on before he was punched into a building by Naruto who then reappeared and grabed him and whispered in his ear.

"That they have a new enemy more twisted than the Joker but more stable and powerful and he is getting a team and his name is Shadow."Naruto said before making his hand glow green before it changed black with a red outline making Danny's eyes widen as that was his power an knocking him unconscious.

"So this is what he uses to capture gh..."Naruto was cut off having to dodge a blast from a tall fat man with brown eyes in a and black hair and white side burns in a orange and black jumpsuit.

"What the Fuc..."Naruto was then cut off by A women with red hair and blue eyesin a blue and black jumpsuit kicking him hard before back flipping to the fat man.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR SON YOU ECTOPLASMIC FREAK!"They both shouted.

"Who hold o..."Naruto was forced to dodge another blast as he turned to see a girl with orange hair and a blue headband and blue eyes with a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with a simple pair of sandels before pressing a button on a device she was holding and her entire body was encased in some sort of armor.

"AND MY BROTHER!"The girl in the armor yelled.

"AND OUR FRIEND!"Two voices yelled followed by two blast that Naruto had to dodge.

The first person was a short african amarican teen that was amout 15 years old he wore green pants with a yellow sweater he also had glasses han had on a red hat he also had brown shoes.

The second one was a girl about 14 maybe 15 years old she wore gothic cloths all black and purple in box like patterns she had black hair that fell around her face and some she kept in a short pony tail she also had purple eye and had knee high combat boots.

"Will you people stop shooting at me for one second."Naruto said having to dodge blast after blast.

"AND WHY WOULD WE DO THAT GHOST SCUM YOU HURT OUR LITTLE BOY?!"The woman in the black and blue jumpsuit yelled/asked at Naruto as she kept on shooting along with everybody else present.

"WELL JEESH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE I'M NOT A GHOST!"Naruto yelled having enough of being shot at an took out yamato and sent a few invisible blades made out of wind at the weapon slicing them apart.

"Madi he broke my gun."The fat man wined as he held his gun as he looked at the woman in the blue and black jumpsuit identifying her as madi.

"It's ok Jack here have a cookie."Mati said identifiying him as Jack making Naruto and Terra along with the two female ghost that were still present sweatdrop.

"Ok now that I got all of your attention how limited it my be I am NOT A GHOST."Naruto yelled as he stared at them irritated that they just stood there the only sound being Jack eating a cookie before they all burst out laughing.

"Hah sorry man but if your not a ghost what could you be?"The kid with the red hat asked whipping a tear from his eye.

"Oh I don't know maybe a super powered theif coming here to Amity park to recruit for a team to take on the Justice league and every other so called here."Naruto said emotionlessly making all laughing stop as all eye turned to him in shock.

"YOU WANT TO GO UP AGIANST THE JUSTICE LEAGUE YOU WON'T LAST A SECO..."The kid in the red hat was cut off by Naruto or rather Shadow who grabbed his neck an took out rebelion and changed it to it Orosis form and turning his head into his ghost riders showing a flaming purple/red fox skull.

"**I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WORM CAUSE EVERBODY HAS SINS EVEN YOU ABOUT SEVENTY FOUR DO YOU REALLY WANT TO EXPERIENCE THEM HUH DO YOU?!"** Shadow yelled/asked as he brought up Orosis and rested its blade right above his arm which was still wrapped around the tennager.

"NO NO PLEASE DON'T HEART ME PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"The kid with the red hat screamed in fright before loosing control of his blatter an pissing his pants.

"**You disgusting litlle maggot you pissed your pants don't you have any pride you should die like a man with pride and honer instead of beging for mercy you aren't even worth the effort."**Shadow said before tossing him to the goth girl.

"**Hey you two Want a job oportunity?"**Shadow asked as he turned to the two ghost girls who just stared at his soulless eye sockets.

"**Oh that here gived me a **Sec there hows that?"Naruto asked the girls.

"Yeah it is."The girl with the flaming blue hair said.

"Alot better."The other girl with green skin said.

"Agreed it felt off even for me what what do you girls say I promise no thermes's at least none like this."Naruto said holding up the Fenton therme's before crushing it and throwing it behind him.

"DEAL."The girl said at the same time.

"Ok but what are your names and we kinda need to make a quick pit stop?"Naruto said as Terra came walking up to them with the dragon in her arms.

"I'm ember this girl right here is Desiree."The girl with the Blue hair said identifiying herself as Ember and the other girl as Desiree.

"Well nice to meet you two this here is...well I think we should wait for introductions when we are in a less populated area."Naruto said pionting at the group that had shot him.

"Ok where too boss."Ember asked as she an Desiree floated down to him.

"To where some guy named Vlad is."Naruto said making the two girls look at each other then back at him.

"Um he's kinda in the ghost zone somewhere just floating around but why do you want him?"Desera asked.

"I don't really want him I just want to use him to get more powers I can apparently gain powers through physical contact besides I want to use him to find Dani Phantom with an I."Naruto said making all present gasp.

"Oh yeah Remind Danny to contact the league and tell them that they got a new enemy named Shadow and he's recuiting and he will take them down along with every other hero."Naruto said before turning to Terra or more specidically what she was holding.

"Hey um Dragon do you think you can try to go full size?"Naruto said refering to the Dragon which just stared at him.

"Um ah saphire can you ask it to go full size."Naruto asked refering to Terra.

"Wha me oh ok sure um Dragon can you please go full size."Terra said after figuring out that Naruto was talking to her an watched as the Dragon jumped out of her arms and rocks began to fly to it intill it became a giant version of what it already looked like.

"Everybody get on and please remind me to figure out a name now Desiree Ember do either of you two know where Dani is right now or where whe might be?"naruto asked the two ghiost girls.

"She's probably in vlad's old mansion there a ghost zone portal there so she can go in and out of it as she pleases we usualy have a few girl nights out."Ember said.

"Ember I thank you for the info but it's a dragon it needs a general direction and tell Saphire and quick cause they got ROCKET LAUCNHERS!"Naruto yelled pointing at the group that shot at him and saw them all armed with a variety of guns rocket launchers included.

"SHIT GO LEFT STRIGHT LEFT!"Ember yelled knowing that those rocket launchers double as ghost zone portal.

"GO LEFT!"Terra yelled making the dragon run not even flapping it's wings.

"WHY ISN'T IT FLYING!?"Desiree yelled/asked over the gun shots.

"TELL IT TO FLY!"Naruto yelled as he stood up and took out Heaven and Hell and began to shoot the shots they were firing causing mini explosions.

"FLY!"Terra yelled and the dragon did so but they were still barely above ground level and were about to go straight into a building.

"TELL IT TO GO UP GOD DAMN IT!"Naruto yelled as he channeled chakra into his feet so he can stick to the dragon.

"FLY UP!"Terra yelled just in time making the dragon fly straight up and keep on going.

"FUCK IT THERE FAR ENOUGH NOW TERRA TELL TO IT LISTEN TO ME NOW!"Naruto shouted as everybody clung onto the dragon.

"LISTEN TO HIM."Terra said making nothing noticable happen.

"LEVEL OUT!"Naruto shouted and the dragon made a sudden stop shooting Naruto out of Ninja boots and into the air.

"NARUTO!"Terra yelled as he disipeared into the clouds and began to cry slightly.

"Pasengers we are detecting emotion distess from one of the passengers please keep your hands and feet inside your dragon at all times and be warey it is a hormal teenage girl I repeat a hormonal teenage girl."A voice said to the side making all heads turn to reveal Naruto with his mask apart and hidden showing a shit eating grin as he flew right next to them.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."Terra was cut off as she was about to fall off the dragon but Naruto caught her.

"Didn't I say to keep your hands and feet inside the dragon at all times beside I didn't even know how to fly or have the ability to intill I grabbed Danny."Naruto said as he put Terra back in place.

"So then how are you flying right now?"Ember asked after getting over her shock of him flying into the air.

"I'm a quick learner and scoot over I don't know how long I can keep this up plus I need my boots."Naruto said making Ember scoot back a little bit leting Naruto put his boots on then sit down.

"So your names Naruto right?"Desiree asked.

"Yeah but call me Shadow when we are fighting or in front of heros that goe's for the rest of you got it."Naruto said getting a mixture of yeahs.

"And her name is Terra right not Saphire?"Ember asked.

"Yeah it is."Naruto said before Terra turned and hit him over the head.

"Um ow what was that for?"Naruto asked rubing his head slightly.

"For giving me a stripers name."Terra said with a huff making the other two girls laugh while Naruto just looked lost.

"Ok one I don't have a clue as to what a striper is but i'm guessing it's something bad but when I called you that I was think about your eyes althrough when I first saw you a little perverted voice in me head said you basicly have a nice ass."Naruto said only to be hit again.

"OW I Was telling the truth and I qoute this as soon as I saw you two he said "Damn even the dead chicks here are hot" so yeah."Naruto said only to get hit by all three girls now who were blushing from head to toe.

"Here I can prove it he basicly lives off me look."Naruto said before ingulfing his hand in hundreds of red tendrils before they took on the shape of a red bald creature with white tearshape eyes.

"**SO many colors...** **So many ponys...Rainbow throw up...and glitter everywhere...Care bars hugs HUG FOR EVERYONE!"**A clearly tromatised Carnage whimpered before yelling insanly.

"What about Frosty."Naruto aske with sadist glea.

"**FROSTY FOSTY,FROSTY THE SNOWMAN WAS A VERY JALLY FOE WITH A..."**Carnage was cut off and sent back to Naruto's mindscape where he can vent his little tromatic experience alone.

"What the fuck did you do to that thing?"All the girls said at the same time.

"He was being a perverted jackass and no matter how many times I cut the mental link we share he broke through so when he talked about Ember and Desera well I had enough and imagioned a bunch of care bars and ponys that throwed up rainbow's and glitter along with a giant Frosty the snowman that kept singing that annoyinly catchy song."Naruto said making all the girls smile.

"Thanks at least we don't have to worry about some tentical monster pervert raping us."Desiree said getting weird looks from everyone.

"What did I say something wrong?"Desiree asked as the looks entensified.

"Tenticals are cool."Ember said giving Desiree a slight glare.

"Yeah and i've actualy tried to make tenticals like a octopused out of the earth for like multiple arm and stuff."Terra said with a smirk since she was able to make a few tenticals.

"And as far as tentical rapping goe's it won't happen but I will use them beside they aren't the only feature that he gave me look."Naruto said before rolling out his toungue which extended far from his mouth.

"Thats sick."Terra said looking at Narutos toungue.

"And kinda dusturbing."Desiree siad staring at how it moved.

"What ever I think it's hot."Ember said getting odd looks.

"Um thanks but I usualy just use the tenticals I only use the toungue if I take on his form it just feels wered but the added bonus is that I can turn my sense of taste off at will when I do that."Naruto said before puting the toungue away.

"In any case how long intill were there?"Naruto asked.

"Actually I think we're already here."Desiree said berfore she and Ember looked over the side of the dragon and saw a slightly worn down mansion.

"Well lets go then,"Naruto said before turning to the dragon.

"Ok dragon from now on you will listen to me like you listen to Terra but Terra will be your main master nod if you understand your orders."Naruto said making the dragon nod.

"Ok now go down there where that mansion is but be quite about it and when we get off shrink back down to normal and go to Terra now go."Naruto said before he turned to his newest recruits.

Why are you giving control back over to me?"Terra asked confused as to why Naruto did that.

"Because you wanted it but when we get to Jump City i'm having a friend of mine put him under a scanner."Naruto said thinking of how Gizmo will react to the dragon.

"Ok but i'm still not so sure about this."Terra said looking down.

"Thats ok but think about it this is a life changing desigion so it would be hard to decide and one way or another you can still keep the dragon."Naruto said bending down and picking Terras head up to look at him and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Bu-but I do-don't kno-know wh-what to d-do."Terra said her voice cracking slighly.

"It's ok hell I barely know what i'm doing and I have a team I need to lead so get wipe those tears away an lets go see if we can't get a new friend shall we."Naruto said as the dragon stoped on the groud and let everybody off and was waiting for Terra who was still on it before Naruto extended a hand and she took it.

"Ok thanks now lets get this thing over with."Terra said as she charged into the mansion ahead of everybody.

"Ha and I thought I was ancstius come you heard the lady."Naruto said with a small chuckle before following into the mansion soon followed by Ember an Desiree.

* * *

**(Vlads Mansion 8:00PM) [Naruto POV]**

"Damn I would have thought that with a girl living here this place would be in better contition."Naruto said as he and the girls along with a now smaller dragon entered the mansion.

The mansion was fairly in well shape but the curtains were turn an shred and the windows were slightly open giving a slight breeze to the room.

there was a large broken chandelier in the middle of the main hall which lead to a stair case and had multiple coridors everywhere and almost everything was either red or purple.

"Dani isn't like most girls she's more of a tomboy."Desiree said as she and Ember floated besides Naruto well Desiree floated Ember was more or less hovering on her guitar.

"Besides she doesn't really stay here she just use's the portal here to get to the ghost zone."Ember said looking around.

"And your sure she's he argh the hell is that a blue mist?"Naruto asked himself as he coughed up a mist like substance in mid-sentence.

"Wait I know what that is it's the same thing the Phantom has it tells him when ghost are near."Ember said as she and Desiree loked at Naruto in shock.

"Ok but i've been around you two the whole time and it hasn't gone off and from what i've heard Dani is half ghost like the Phantom so it shouldn't be because of her so why is it going of?"Naruto asked getting shrugs from both ghost girls before they all heard a scream.

"NOOOO STOP GO AWAY!"

"Thats Dani's voice she's in trouble!"Ember shouted making Naruto equip his mask that came out of nowhere.

"On it."Naruto said before activating his watch and taking out the same sword he used when he met Terra and dashed to a random direction straight to a wall.

"Wait do you even know where your going?!"Terra asked as she and the ghost trio watched as Naruto just kept running towards the wall.

"No but the mask come's with a multitude of visions including infra-red plus I have better hearing than you three just follow!"Naruto shouted as he fazed straight through the wall.

"Did he just?"Terra asked her mouth open wide in shock.

"Yeah he did and I think he's learning to control his powers faster than the Phantom."Ember said snapping Terra out of her shock.

"Well hurry up we need to follow him pick me up and faze me through the walls."Terra said turning to Ember and Desiree who grinned.

"You know I don't think I have ever met a human that didn't run in friaght of me I think I might stick around with you two."Ember said befor she picked up Terra and put her on her guitar.

"To be honest I kinda want to but you girls don't seem so bad so come on she's your friend."Terra said before having to hold on to Ember tight as they flew at a high speed fazing through walls as they followed Naruto.

* * *

**(Back to Naruto Underground lab area.) [Naruto POV]**

"Come on come on where are you?"Naruto asked to himself before hearing a bang to his left and ran to it.

"HAHAHA you ain't running anymore little girl."A male voice said.

"G-o-go awa-away Joh-john-Johnny 13."A female voice said out shakedly identifying the male as somebody named Johnny 13.

"Dani Dani Dani Dani how many time's have you said that already ten maybe twelve times i'm not going away intill I get what I want."The voice of Johnny said in a taunting voice identifiying the female voice to be Dani.

"Wh-wha-what d-do yo-you wan-want?"The voice of Dani asked before coughing violently.

"I want you."Johnny said with lust tripping from his voice as Naruto came into view and saw what was happening.

Johnny was a blond pale-skin teen that appeared to be about sixteen maybe seventeen years old with glowing green eyes showing that he was a wore a brown trench cout similar to his cloak except Naruto's was styled and was buttoned his was a plain brown and opened showing a grey shirt he also had on black jeans on a pair of boots.

Behind him appeared to be some kind of shadow beast with just glowing green eyes and a weird fanged smile and behind it was a motorcylcle with a normal headlight and had small greyish flames painted on it besides that it was all black.

Naruto turned his Head and saw on the floor a taned teenaged girl with snow white and glowing green eyes she appeared to be about thirteen years cloths she wore looked similar to Danny Phantoms except the color patterns were different.

Her top which clung tightly to her breast which appeared to be about high B's was half black and half white and extended to a little above her Belly button.

Her pants per similarly patterned she also had a white glove on her left hand while on her top that side was black and the glove on her right hand was black while her top on her right side was white.

Her pants were the same as the top to match her boots but she had on a grey belt that on the buckle was a half grey and half white skull with glowing green eyes.

And as soon as Naruto finished his observation of the two he notice Johnny get on top of her body which was litered with scraps and bruises and started to undress her and as soon as he noticed that he knew what his attentions were and made his presence known.

"I suggest that you stop what you are doing right now or your second death will be twice as painful as your first and three times more bloody."Naruto said as he came into the room they were in right when Johnny was finished taking off Dani's cloths and was about to start to take off his.

"Wha who the fuck are you?"Johnny asked stopping from undressing himself any farther making Dani look up as well.

"To her Shadow to you on the other hand i'm..."Naruto paused disapearing in a burst of speed and puching Johnny through a wall and imprinted in an other as Naruto reappeared infront of him.

**YOUR EXCECUTIONER!"**Naruto shouted in rage as he activated his ghost rider abilitys in rage making a tail appear from his back before it lost all it's hair and the skin began to melt away showing one single moving boney fox tail to match his fox head both on fire in the same purple/black flames as his first transformation but with a added red hue the sign that his demonic energy is in the mix as well.

"S_S-SHADOW HELP!"Johnny yelled in fright making the Shadow beast come forward and punch Naruto or at least attempt to but Naruto grabbed its hand making it wail in agony from the heat and the brightness Naruto was puting off.

"**Your mine now bitch HAHAHAHAAAA!"**Naruto said laughing insanely as the Shadow beast was absorbed into him before he spit it back out stright into Johnny followed by a stream of hell fire blasting Johnny through three more walls and destroying the Shadow beast in the proccess.

"**HAHAHAHAHAAAA thanks for the upgrade to my dark abilitys MORONS HAHAHAAAA!"**Naruto said laughing in a insane manner before jumping to Johnny and grabbing him by his throught.

"Wh-wha-what ar-are y-yo-you?"Johnny asked as Naruto lifted him two feet into the air while holding onto his neck.

"**I TOLD YOU I'M YOUR EXECUTIONER NOW LOOK INTO MY EYES!"**Naruto or rather the Executioner yelled making Johnny look at him.

"**Penance** **stare.**"The Executioner simple said as he made Johnny experience his sins.

* * *

**(Johnnys sins)**  


We find Johnny about ten years old picking up a little girl about half his age off the streets telling her that he was going to give her a family only to bring her to a abandoned building and tie her up and rape her repeatedly leaving her tied and leaving everyday for several days coming back each day and raped her each day it got worse he beat her when she struggled and one day he came back to find her body dead lying on the ground naked with bruises and cuts everywhere his semen all over her body with her eyes pink from crying so much.

Johnny didn't seem to mind he just raped her dead corpse for the last time then through her body in a near by lake after washing away anything that could be lead back to him.

**(Johnnys second sin)**

The scene changes showing a slightly older Johnny in a home as his parent introduced a girl about eight years old as his new adopted sister he first acts like he's ok with it and treats her like a real brother would to a sister for a few months before one night his parents went out with some friends and he snuck into her room and gagged her before he tied each of her limbs to one of the 4 bed post before be took out a knife and cut a little opening in her cloths before he began to rape her ignoring her cries of pain and the tears she was shedding.

eventualy about 4 hours later his parent came home their friends still with them and came to the girls room and saw her tied to the bed and gagged

Johnnys father hurried and ungaged her only for her to shout.

"IT A TRAP."

But it was to late Johnny had come out from the closet he was hiding in and jumped on his fathers back and slit his throat before turning to his parents friends the guy to be specific before lunging and stabing him repeatedly killing both of them before he turned to his mother and her friend and grined.

**(Johnnys fourth through seveth sin)**

The scene changed agian. Johnny was know twelve years old an lived in a foster home after ivading the cops after he raped and brutily killed his mother and foster sister along with his mothers friend he ran away an after finding his way into a other contry somehow he began what he was doing at his old home finding and raping girls.

He found one all right he found a group of girls ranging from about the age of ten to the age of twelve they were all school girls from the matching uniforms.

He followed them for a few days to find the right oportunity.

He did about three weeks later one of the girls suggested that they take a different route than they usually used when they walk home from their school it to some convincing from the girl that suggested it and they did only to get lost in a abadoned districed.

Johnny decided to make himself know and told the girl that he knew his way around there and he can help them if they were lost.

The girls agreed almost instintly so soon after that Johnny lead them farther away from where people could find them before he chained them up and raped them leaving them their and coming back everyday intill the same thing happend to these girls that happened to the first they died out of mental exaustion and no food.

So Johnny did what he did to the first he cleaned up his mess but left the girls their with a knife in each of their hands making it look like a suicide.

**(Johnnys eighth through thirteeth sins)**

The scene changes again showing a fifteen year old Johnny on a motorcylce.

After the three school girls Johnny has been laying low but he decided when he saw a group of six teenages girls he just couldn't pass it up.

He followed them an soon realized they were in some kind cult that worshipped the dead.

They went into a abadoned broken down building and did some kind of cerimony to contact the dead.

He stricked while they were in the middle of one of them.

He raped them all that night but just when he was about to kill them something went wrong their heads suddently shot up and began to talk all at the same time as their eye glowed red.

"_Sorry but not this time Johnny."_The six said getting up.

"_Were did we go wrong with you we didn't raise a killer or a rapist?"_One of the voices spoke out by it's self sounding like Johnny's mother.

"_I thought you were going to give me a home but you killed me instead I would of been better on the streets."_Another voice said sounding like the first girl he raped.

"_I thought you were surposed to be my brother I trusted you and you hurt me and killed me!"_A voice said that sounded like his foster sister before one of the girls yelled before it grabed a pipe that was one the floor an hit Johnny.

"What the fuck I thought I killed all of you."Johnny said before he noticed the girl grow twisted grins.

"_You did but now."_The voices of the three school girls said before they all said in complete unison.

"_WE KILL YOU!"_And with that they lunged beating and tearing Johnny apart as he beged for forgivness.

* * *

**(Exit penance stare) [Narutos POV]**

"**So catch little nickname because YOU RAPED SEVEN GIRLS INCLUDING YOUR OWN MOTHER AND FOSTER SISTER AN ATEMPTED TO RAPE SIX MORE!"**The Executioner yelled stopping the Penance stare just a little before it destroyed Johnnys soul.

**"Well Johnny boy they might of gotten a small taste of vengance but I don't think their mind another taste."**The Executioner said as the girls came down and saw what was happening.

"**SOULS**** REVENGE!"**The Executioner yelled making Johnny look at him again.

* * *

**(Souls Revenge)**

"What where am I?"Johnny asked before looking up an only seeing darkness before a few building he recanized appeared they were the one's he raped/slahed killed his victoms.

"Oh look Johnnys here everybody."A voice said making Johnny look up in horror to see his mothers face.

except it wasn't her face it was changed she used to have tan skin with brown eyes and blond hair but now her hair was in tangles and falling out her eyes were like pitch black swirling vortex's and her skin was pale paler than his she had cut and bruises everywhere along with a sickining smile on her face as everybody he killed came out looking the same.

"What NO NO STAY BACK I'M WANING YOU!"Johnny yelled in fraight as he backed away from them as they came closer to him.

"Oh is that a threat mr come here I think I need to get my belt out."Johnnys father said with a grin his neck still spilling blood from when Johnny slit it.

"ENOUGH SHADOW ATTACK!"Johnny yelled pushing his hands forward only for nothing to happen.

"**YOU FOOL HAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHAHAH did you forget I destroyed that thing besides here in Limbo were those that do not become ghost nor go to Heaven or Hell hold on to their grudges to the people that sent them here oh and guess what johnny boy YOU SENT THEM HERE HAHAHAHAAAAA!"**The voice of the Executioner laughed wickedly as Johnny tried to run away or attack him with his shadow.

"HELP ME PLEASE HELP."Johnny yelled to the heavens of the pitch black sky as the people he murdered closed in and several others he didn't even know appeared whisper murder and rapist as Johnny ran in fear.

"Thats what I said."Johnnys first rape/murder said.

"You two?"His step sister asked.

"Yeah but no help came."The first victom said.

"PLEASE STOP GO AWAY WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"Johnny yelled in fear as he stopped and brought his knees to his face as he cried hoping that this was some sort of nightmare.

"I said that to!"The first victom said with her face becoming a wide smile showing bashed in teth.

"Yeah same here."One of the school girls said.

"Yeah but he didn't stop he just kept on hurting me."The step sister said.

"**HEAR THAT OL JOHNNY BOY WHY SHOULD THEY SHOW YOU MERCY WHEN YOU SHOWED THEM NONE BESIDES I JUST SENT YOUR SOUL THERE THEY HAVE YOU INTILL THEY ARE SATISFIED AND CAN REST IN PEACE GOOD LUCK NOT HAHAHAHHAHAAAAAHAA!"**The voice of the Executioner said as he left leaving Johnny to repent for his sins.

* * *

**(Souls revenge done) [Naruto POV]**

"**Good by Johnny of the thirteen sins you winn not be missed."**The Executioner said as he let go of Johnnys body which became a red and green light before it exploded in on itself leaving nothing behind as the Executioner turned to where Dani was still on the ground naked and began to walk towards her dispelling the ghost rider transformation.

"You ok?"Naruto asked as he bent down to look at Dani who tried to cover herself up and back away from him only to crie out in pain.

"Stop that I just saved you and trust me when I say Johnny won't ever be raping anyone again now uncover yourself si I can look at those wounds."Naruto said in a gental voice waiting a few seconds before Dani uncovered herself.

"Lets see a few of your ribs are broken but nothing serious you got a broken leg and a twisted ankle on your left leg your right seems to be just sprained and...um please move your hands."Naruto said as he brought his head back up an when he saw her chest area Dani covered up.

"N-N-NO."Dani yelled out before coughing up some blood.

"Just do it or I will make you and with your injurys I don't advize that/"Naruto said adding a small threating tone to his voice.

"N-N-no."Dani shouted coughing up some more blood.

"Fine have it your way I did just save you from a guy who got his nickname from raping thirteen girls when he was alive."Naruto said getting a gasp from all present.

"Wait how could you know that.?Ember asked since it was one of the mysterys of the ghost zone as to how how Johnny got that name.

"The ability called penance stare that the ghost rider are able to use make's the sinner re'experience the sins they have done but I stopped it before it could go to what ever happened in his after life to use a technique that my teacer taught me called Souls revenge it only works on those who have killed people and those people can not rest in peace but do not become ghost they are traped in a realm called limbo between Heaven an Hell."Naruto said finishing his mini lecture.

"So um thats what you did to Johnny?"Terra asked after a long silence.

"Yes in life he raped and brutaly killed seven girls including his mother and step sister and he also killed his father the same night he raped his sister who on that night went out with friends only to come back and find that their adopted daughter tied an gagged to a bed post before he killed both his father and his friend before he turned to his mother and her friend."Naruto said with a scoul not that they could see it because he was using his mask to look at Dani's injurys.

"So how did he die."Desiree asked after a long silence.

"After laying low for awile after he raped yet a other three girls Johnny found a group of six girls that apearntly were in a cult that worshiped the dead and while he was successful in raping them when he was about to kill them well they got pesest by the ones he had killed and they killed him but it was the girls that were alive that hurt Johnny not themselfs so they were trapped in limbo again were Johnnys soul is now."Naruto finished before hereing a hmf noise to his left and saw it was Dani.

"Um sorry to interupt but naked teen here that needs medical attention."Dani said uncrossing her arms.

"Bout time now lets see your arms are ok but...SHIT um Dani you kinda have several bones broken around your heart and lungs and it looks like if you move at all they will puncure them and you will die."Naruto said making Dani panic and everybody else ask him if he was sure and what he can do.

"Yes i'm sure but I wasn't taught much in the feilds of healing but I am decent enough to be at least a challenge to Tsunade of the sannin Dani what I am about to do to you is kinda a expermintal technigue blink if you understand."Naruto said making Dani blink.

"Ok but try not to move when I do this trust me I don't want this anymore then you it's just the fastest way to get to your lung area."Naruto said before he lunged forward an pressed Dani's lips to his while channeling chakra.

"WHAT THE HELL!"Terra/Ember/Desiree yelled as they watched what they thought was Naruto kissing Dani.

"_Lets see her lungs are right there so now just need to add healing chakra to it and I can at least push those bones back into place."_Naruto thought to himself as he began to do just that as he tried to keep Dani still.

"_What the fuck why is he kissing me I thought he was going to heal me."_Dani thought to herself before she managed to push Naruto off of her.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU KISS ME!?'Dani yelled before coughing up more blood.

"I was channeling some of my chakra into you via my mouth so it can get to your lungs faster I was able to move the bones there but not the heart for that I actually need physical contacl."Naruto said as he saw Dani cough up more blood.

"Yeah right your just like Johnny and I th..."Dani was cut off as the surrounding area got extremly cold.

"Don't you EVER COMPARE ME TO A RAPIST!"Naruto shouted as his eyes glowed blue and the floor around him got a small covering of ice.

"O-O-ok."Dani said as she watched Naruto calm down.

"Sorry about that i've just had a VERY hard life up intill my third birthday and being raped is a very sensitive subjest as you can see by what I did to Johnny now please just move your hands."Naruto said his voice barely above a whisper as he walked over to Dani again.

"O-o-ok j-jus-just wha-what do yo-you pl-plan to do?"Dani asked her voice littered with stutters both from the cold and from what Naruto had said.

"I am going to move the bones back into place but as I said I need physical contact so I am going to need to touch your chest."Naruto said his voice loosing any emotion it had leaving him with a hollow and empty tone making everybody present flinch.

"Um ok go ahead."Dani said kinda freaking out at his sudden change of tone.

"Healing palm justu."Naruto simple said his hand becoming covered in a dark purple glow before placing them ontop of Dani's chest making her moan slightly from the pain.

"_That feels nice."_Dani thought as she felt her bones mend back to place.

"Done come on guys lets go."Naruto said his voice still devoid of any emotion as he walked away from Dani.

"Wait Narut I mean Shadow Executioner what ever your name is arn't you going to see if she wants to join?"Terra asked not sure what to call him.

"No I have no use for a teamate that doe's not trust me or will compare me to a beyond deceased rapist."Naruto said in a cold tone as he stopped an turned around to show his face which helled no emotion.

"Wh-what after all that for nothing."Terra said as Naruto fully turned around.

"Not completely no this planet has one less rapist to worry about and I did get a new ability well a enhancment so to speak."Naruto said before using the surrounding shadows to create a multitute of creatures.

"W-we-well then i'm not going."Terra said crossing her arms with a huf thinking she had won the argument.

"Very well then I have no control over your actions besides you never really said you wanted to join and if you two fell the same then the same applie's to you."Naruto said first refering to Terra then to Desiree and Ember.

"Wait don't go i'm sorry."Dain said as she stood up an walked up to Naruto after she grabbed her cloths.

"Sorry thats all forget it besides I can take every hero down by myself I just don't want to be alone."Naruto said turning to Dani who was less than two feet from him and walking closer.

"Fine what do you want?"Dani asked stopping in front of Naruto.

"If you do decide to come along after i'm finish talking to you you are to become something similar to a teacher to me so I can learn how to use these ghost powers."Naruto said his voice still devoid of emotion making everybody gasp as to why he would want Dani to teach him.

"Fine what exactly are you doing?"Dani asked.

"I am making a team to take every so called hero we won't be villians and hurt people in fact we will help them when possible but also at every possible moment we will fight every hero and show them they arn't hero's infact their worse than the villians."Naruto said his voice still hollow.

"Fine i'm in as long as we don't out right hurt people."Dani said shocking all the girls present at how easy she made up her mind.

"Very well come one I want to get out of here and fast and please put some cloths on I may not be a rapist or a pervert but I am a guy."Naruto said his voice making a quick change back to his normal voice.

"Wha."Dani simple said before looking down and noticing she was still naked.

"Your kidding right you forgot you were holding your cloths in your hands?"Naruto asked not getting a replie he burst out laughing.

"Hey quit it its not funny."Dani said with a pout.

"Yes it is I thought girls were surposed to be on cloths and shit like that like i'm on ramen and thanks to a few symbiotes chocolate."Naruto said before he continued to laugh.

"Enough as your teacher I comand you to stop!"Dani yelled in a treatening manner, well as threatening as one can be while holding a pile of cloths in their hands and pouting.

"Your joking right my teacher is my than a million times stronger than me and I don't respect him hell he can flick me all the way accross the planet without even trying literaly he's done it to make my body harder and more pain resistant."Naruto said before he continued to laugh before he felt a heat source nearby and saw that it was Dani and her eye's were glowing green.

"Um a ten second head start."Naruto suggested before he had to dodge a blast.

"TRY NONE!"Dani shouted before she procceded to chase Naruto out of the mansion.

"Um should we help him?"Desiree asked after they all saw what had happend.

"Nah it's way more fun to see what happens."Ember said.

"Yeah lets follow them."Terra said before getting on Embers guitar and they both fazed through the ceiling with desiree following them.

* * *

**(Outside Vlads mansion 10:43PM) [Naruto's POV]**

**"**And your surposed to teach me with that aim HA it's laughable at best!"Naruto shouted he dodged blast after blast from Dani who was flying after him.

"I'LL SHOW YOU AIM!"Dani yelled before she suddently noticed Naruto had stopped running and was standing still and she was on a head on collision course with him.

"UFF"Dani said as she hit Naruto's body who didn't even budge a inch.

"Dang what is your body made out of?"Danny asked as she looked up at Naruto an noticed he had a fluffy multi-colored tail the same color as his hair.

"YOU HAVE A TAIL!"Dani exclaimed before she lunged at it and grabbed it making Naruto yell in pain.

"OWW hey let go of that it's not a toy."Naruto said as he tried to get Dani off of him but only managing to make her sqeeze it tighter before he brought his tail up to his face.

"Buts it's so fluffy."Dani pouted as she curled the tail around her body.

"_Damn whats with this chick first she wants to blow me up then this ah woman are confusing."_Naruto thought before clearing his head and look at Dani.

"That may be so but it's really sensitive plus we gotta move in about one minute."Naruto said making Dani look at him as Terra as well as Ember and Desiree appeared next to him.

"Why?"Dani asked as she rubbed her face into Naruto's tail making him purr slightly.

"You know what fuck it come here."Naruto said before lunging forward and grabbing Dani and pushing her away right as something fell on top of him.

"Finaly now when I get my hands on Starfi...what who are you.?"A female voice asked on top Naruto while three meters even around them was a crater.

The girl appeared to be an exact replica of Starfire except she had black hair instead of red and her eyes were purple.

Another thing that seperated her from Starfire was that her cloths while basically the same as Startfires were a darker shade of purple almost black also while Starfire had a short sleeved shirt that stopped at her midriff this girls didn't instead she wore some kind of armor that clung to her body and showed off her breast which were about high D's more than Starfires.

She also appeared to be about a year older than Starfire who was fifteen.

"Hey I asked if your alright I know your alive your staring at me."The girl said breaking Naruto out of his slight daze.

"Um ah sorry but did you say Starfire?"Naruto asked only for the girl to get off him an lift him up by his shirt.

"Yeah why you arn'y one of those stupid titans are you?"The girl asked with venom in her voice as she said Titans.

"OH HELL TO THE FUCK NO um sorry about that but I hate those guys along with the Justice League hell i'm planning to take them down permenantly."Naruto said making the girl drop him in shock.

"HOW I COULD BARELY TAKE ON THE TITAN BY MYSELF LET ALONE THE LEAGUE!?"The girl yelled in shock.

"Simple I was sent here specificaly for to take them down and I ain't fighting them by myself i'm making a team see."Naruto said after rubbing his ears before pointing at a shocked group of ghost/half ghost and Terra along with her dragon on her shoulder.

"Is that it?"The girl asked after taking a head count.

"No I have about six more teamate back at Jump City your welcome to join if you want."Naruto offered extending his hand which she took eagerly.

"I think i'll like that names Blackfire by the way."The girl said now identifiyed as Blackfire as they walked out of the crater.

"Well glad to ha...hold on I have a call."Naruto said before tapping his ear which is were his mask connects to a ear peice.

"Talk to me."Naruto said.

"NARUTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"The voice of Gizmo yelled out loud enough for everybody to hear.

"DAMN IT GIZMO I HAVE actually now that I think of it I don't think any of you have every seen my fox feature go get everybody I have everybody I need tell me when your ready an I'll activate the hologram comuication feature thanks for that by the way."Naruto said making everybody sweatdrop.

"Um is he always like this."Blackfire asked Terra.

"I honestly don't know I only met him this morning and he seems kinda..."Terra let her sentence hang.

"Insane,crazy,phycotic sotopathic."Desiree suggested.

"And hot."Ember added.

"I think it's all the above."Dani said getting nodds from everybody but Blackfire.

"Um ok but I was talking about the tail and ears."Blackfire said making everybody facefault.

"Um no I didn't even kno he had them intill a few minutes ago."Terra said getting a nod from everybody.

"Um girls I always love being the center of attention but time for you to meet the rest of the team."Naruto said breaking the girls conversation making all of them blush and walk over to Naruto who pressed a button on the head peice making a hollowgram progection appear in front of him revealing Jinks/Mammoth/Leviathion/Artemis/Chesire and Gizmo.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND TO YOU NARUTO."They all yelled at the same time.

"Alot but if your refering to the tail I have always had it and three more see."Naruto said as he made his three other tails appear giving him a total of four.

"You know what I don't care but look at whats on the news."Gizmo said before a other projection appeared and showed some woman named Elizebith giving a news report.

"We have recieved news earlier today that the ghost boy Danny Phantom also know as Danny fenton was defeated by a new villian."Elizebith siad before showing a recording of Naruto beat Danny before he made a quick get away on dragon.

"This villian has given Danny a message to deliver to the Justice leaugue which we have contacted so sitting right next to me are Martian Man hunter and his niece Ms Martian."Elizebith said before the camera changed to show two green skined people.

The first was a tall green bald man with glowing red wore a blue cape a black long sleeved shirt along with black pants and black combat boots he had two straps over his chest in the shape of an man was the Martain Man Hunter.

The second one was a green skinned girl with red hair and brown wore a simple white short sleeved shirt with the same X her uncle that clung tightly to her braest which were about high B had she also had a blue mini-skirt and blue knee high was known as Ms Martian.

"So tell us what do you two think about this Shadow person he seems tough."Elizebith asked.

"I do not think it would a problem he is a nothing but a troubled teenager the league should be able to find him eaily and deal with him."Man Hunter said.

"But he said that he was more twisted yet stable than the Joker how that is even possible I don't know."Elizebith said.

"We do not know about that but he is probably a fan of the Joker but I don't think thaat is likely Joker wasn't one to look up to even to a criminal."Ms Martain said.

"That may be but what about how he turned his head into a flaming skull do you think he's realated to the Ghost rider?"Elizebith said as a screen poped up behind them and showed some footage of Naruto fighting Danny Phantom.

"No I do not think the Ghost rider will be able to pass his powers onto his children they might be a little bit more sensitive to evil than normal people but other than that I don't know."Man Hunter said.

"Besides his skull wasn't a humans it looked to be like some sort of canine."Ms Martian said.

"What about when he is seen using Danny Phantoms own powers against him."Elizebith said as the footage fastforward a little and showed Naruto holding Danny's neck as a energy surrounded them.

"He may have the ability to absorb an use his enemys powers but I doubt he has them right now they probably faded away."Man Hunter said.

"Ok very well then but what do you have to say about the ceromony that is being hosted in Jump City between you and the Titans tomorrow?"Elizebith asked.

"Ah Ms Quin has been very deppressed since the Joker has past and has tried to kill herself several times while in her prison cell in Gothom and has begged us several times to kill her so she can be with the Joker again and after much arguing we could not change her mind and she has asked for it to be where ever Robin is so we are holding it in Jump city with the Titans and it is with a heavy heart that we do this."Man Hunter said bowing his head.

"And Danny Phantom along with his family Mati and Jak Fenton and his sister Jazz Fenton along with his two friends Tucker and Sam will be present as well."Ms Martain said.

"Well folks there you ha..."Elizibeth was cut off has the hologram was cut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAaaa this is so god fuckin damn perfect Gizmo where and when is Harly's execution being held?"Naruto asked after laughing with barely contain insanity.

"Um City Hall tommorow at 12:00PM but Naruto How is this a good thing?"Gizmo asked what was on everybodys mind.

"Good because they have understimated me and told me the rest of the name for the idiots that shot at me and call me Shadow."The now known Shadow said.

"Naruto are you ok your kinda creeping us out?"Terra said walking up to Shadow and putting a and on his shoulder.

"Huh what just happened anyways Gizmo you know that fifty story building across from City Hall thats where we will meet later."Naruto said as he cut off the connection.

"Terra they are in but for what I am planning I need you it is time make a choice in or out."Naruto said as he put his fox features away.

"I-I-I I think after everything thats happen today I should just run an never look back but i'm not so I guess i'm in."Terra said with a slight stutter at the begining.

"Then welcome to my crazy little family now get on we got a ways to go in one night and I ain't santa."Naruto said as he took out his bike an did the same partail transformation as earlyier.

"Yeah there is no way you can be him your not jolly."Terra said as she got on the bike.

"You know it and I hope you guys can keep up."Naruto said to Terra before refering to the three ghost girls and Blackfire.

"Is it a race?"Blackfire asked as she began to fly.

"No but lets make it one first on to Jump City gets a favor from everybody else an nobody can say no."Naruto said with a grin.

"DEAL."The girls minus Terra said.

"Then LETS RIDE!"Naruto yelled as they all raced to Jump City.

"_Wow first I wake up to a girl who can control the earth then ghost and a little while later a alien lands on top of me and now i'm on my way to save a clown wow never thought i'd think that."_Naruto thoght before returning to the race.

* * *

**AND DONE**

**WHEW I gotta say readers this is without a doubt the longest chapter I have ever writen and I don't care if you people don't like it**

**I am honestly just typing this stuff with out stopping without even thinking and I know that Danis look isn't completely like the shows but I wanted to make it new**

**Anyways that the chapter review tell me what you think till next time DARKNESS out.**


	4. The Heroe's get owned

**Wow guys/gals I honestly didn't think the last chapter would be so good and I thank you all for your reviews and I hope you all like this chapter**

**DISCALIMER:I OWN NOTHING I PUT IN THIS FIC OR THE SONGS Make a Move ICON FOR HIRE OWNS THAT SONG I ALSO DON'T OWN E for extinction THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH nor do I own Evolution Korn owns that one**

* * *

**(11:30AM Jump city,across city hall) [Naruto POV]**

"Ha we beat you."Terra said as Naruto an her got to the meeting point where they will get a short breifing as to what the mission is.

"And I beat you Terra."Naruto said as he walked up to Gizmo who was looking down at a group of people gathered at city hall.

"WHAT but we got here at the same time!"Terra shouted as Naruto just kept on walking.

"True but I touched the building first so I win."Naruto said before turning to Gizmo.

"Gizmo other than the Titans and the ghost wannabes gang who else is present for Harlys execution?"Naruto asked making Gizmo turn to him and take out a device before he through it making a holgram progjection showing multiple people.

The fist was probably the most had black hair and blue eyes he wore a skin tight blus suit that clung to his body showing of his musles he had red boot with red trimming he also had red underwear over his suit and a big red S imprinted onto his suit and he wore a red was known as Superman.

The next was a blonde headed girl with blue eyes she appeared to be about fifteen years old and wore a blue long sleeved shirt that clung tightly to her breast which were about high C's and a red mini-skirt and a small red cape she also had red boots on and a S imprinted onto her shirt she was known as supergirl.

Next was a boy with black hair and blue eye he wore a black shirt sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with brown boots he also had a large S imprinted onto his was known as Superboy AKA Supermans clone.

After him stood a man dressed in a black and grey suti with a yellow utility belt he had black gloves and knee high boots he also wore a mask that only left his mouth and a little bit of his nose visible he also had a symbol of a bat imprinted onto his was known as the caped cruisader AKA Batman.

After him stood A woman with a mask resimling a hawks she had red hair and grey wings extending from her back, she wore a red shirt thats sleeves were yellow that clung tightly to her chest which was about low D's,She also wore black pants and carried a was know as Hawkgirl.

Next to her stood a tall bald african american male dressed in a black and green skin tight suit with a green lantern like symbol imblazed onto his was known as Greenlantern.

Next to him was a woman with black hair in a orange skin tight suit that clung to her body tightly she wore a pair of earings that matched a necklace she wore that had multiple animals on was known as Vixen.

Next to her was a Blond tenaged girl with brown eye she was about fifteen maybe fourteen years old she wore a black/blue long sleeved shirt ridled with white stars and red stripes that clung tightlt to chest which was about mid C she had matching short shornts and knee high boots and gloves as well as a mask similar to Artemis's she also had a large staff in one of her was known as Stargirl.

After her was a blonde haired women dressed in a simple black leotard with knee high black boots an Black jacket that clung to her breat which were high C's was known as Black Canary.

After her stood a woman with black hair and brown eyes and a taira she wore a short sleeved red short that clung tightly to her body and made her chest which were mid D's she also wear blue underwear with stars on them and knee high red boots and had silver arm braces and on her right hip was a yellow was know as wonder woman.

Next to her was a blonde tennage girl with blue eyes she appeared to be about fifteen maybe sixteen she wore a black short sleeved shirt with some sort of yellow symbol on her chest that clung tightly to her body making her low C breast look bigger she also wore a taria and red pants and had a yellow lasso on her left hip and she also had silver arm was known as wonder girl.

Ms Martian and Martian Man Hunter were there as well.

(**A/U just imagian what they look like in Young Justice for those you can. A/U)**

"HA lined up like fuckin dominos Gizmo what about Harly she out yet?"Naruto asked after taking a look at all the heroes that were present.

"Yeah look she's really gone down after the Joker died."Gizmo said before showing a diferent image.

The image showed a blonde girl with red highlights with blue puffy eyes possible from crying wearing a standard prison outfit that clung tightly to he breast which were low D she looked pale and emotionless.

"Damn she's really gone bad since Jokers pasing but still this is a bit much."Naruto said after the holgram cut.

"Giz real quick what time is it?"Naruto asked not feeling like checking his watch or his own mental watch.

"About 11:55PM THEIR GONNA KILL HARLY IN FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!"Gizmo shouted not understanding how time past by so fast.

"OK guys i'll have to give an explaination as to who I am later Dani."Naruto said taking on a commanding tone before turning to Dani.

"Yes sir."Dani said impressed at how his persanality can change in a second.

"I need you to turn invisble and fly down there behind me Ember Desiree."Naruto said turning to said girls.

"Yes sir."Desiree and Ember said.

"I need you two to fly behind Harly invisble and when one of the Heroes makes a move you pick her up and toss her to me don't worry about how much strengh you put in the throw i'll catch her and when I do I will toss her to Dani Go!"Naruto said making the two ghost disappear.

"Terra when the action starts use the earth from the building and bring everybody down there got it."Naruto said geting a nod in response.

"Ok and when the fighting starts just try to defend youselfs let the heroes destroy as much as they can before you stike back got it."Naruto said geting nods.

"Good see yeah and call me Shadow on the battlefeild."Naruto said before activating his watch changing it into a sword and his mask and sky diving striaght to the heroes after making a long jump.

* * *

**(City hall 11:59AM) [ Naruto's POV]**

"And it is with a heavy heart that we grant miss Quins wish's and kill her."Superman said after a long speech.

"And last word Harly?"Batman said after coming up to Harly about to take something out of his belt.

"She won't be saying any lat word bat shits."The voice of Shadow said making all heroes turn to it.

"GHOST."Jack said shooting his weapon that he and all the Phantom crual had.

"WILL YOU QUITE THAT!"Shadow yelled before usinf his sword to slice the blast into tiny bits that shot over his body and missed the civians by centermeters.

"Why have you come here."Superman asked as he hovered above the ground.

"Oh I don't know maybe use one of the Martains to scan my mind trust me I have a VERY open one but be warned it is not for the faint of heart."Shadow said as he felt Man Hunter poking at his mind before opening the mental blocks.

"AAHHGHHH!"Man Hunter screamed in agony.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"Superman asked/yelled as he watched Man Hunter clutch his head in pain.

"Nothing I just opened one of my several blocks and each one is litered with a memory currently is is experiencing being burned alive and having a lighting fused fist shoved through him starting at his gut and werking up to his lungs before the fist moves towards the hurt peircing it slightly and pulling out but that wasn't what was painful for me."Shadow said as a grin spread across his face as he saw Man Hunter clutch his stomach before moving to his chest before he collapsed and through up.

"ARG w-wh-what co-cou-could po-possi-possibly po-poc-pocess th-tho-those p-p-pleople t-to d-do th-that t-to a-a thr-three ye-year ol-old?"Man hunter asked after he was finished throughing up gasping for air making everybody present gasp at what they just heard.

"The fear of the unknown is great to humanity but where I am from if people don't know something they usually try to kill it an not even think about it later."Shadow said his voice devoid of any of his previous mirth.

"And where exactly are you from?"Batman asked trying to figure out Naruto's motive.

"A different dimension an I was taken from it on that day well part of me was I am a magority of its concsiousness I guess this isn't really a body but who know what God did to me that night and I do mean God he's the reason i'm here."Shadow said getting complete silence before it was broken by Supergirl.

"Sorry kid but thats a little hard to belive even for a bas guy."Supergirl said getting nods from the rest of the heroes.

"I honestly don't care weither you believe me not all that matters is that today I prove that the so called heroes of this world are not what they seem and are actually worse than villains."Shadow said making everybody get confused looks as well as several others gasp.

"What do you mean clearly we have done nothing wrong?"Wonder Woman asked making Naruto smirk.

"Diana Diana Daina heh you clearly are a amazon or at least you have been around Artemis to long but I thought she and all the other gods abandonded you an your people."Naruto said making all the heroes gasp since it wasn't public knowledge that Wonder Womans real name was Diana.

"How do you know my name and for that matter that the gods have disappeared?"WonderWoman asked.

"I already anwsered that but if you must know I have seen them though they may be another dimension version actually I think that damned Arashi set me up and I am probably going to have to deal with a goddess ontop of monsters I don't really mind through as long as she's on the on the bottom."Shadow said with a grin on his face only to have to grab two fist one aimed at his head the other at his crotch area.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT OUR GODDESS THAT WAY YOU FILLTHY MAN!"Both Wonder woman and Wonder girl shouted as Naruto barely held them back.

"I CAN TALK ABOUT SOMEBODY WHO EVER I GOD DAMN PLEASE but thanks for attacking first it helps prove my point that the heroes don't always wait to see if their enemy is really guilty also it gave me enhanced strength!"Shouted before a yellow aura engulfed Shadows forms and flowed into his body from Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl before crossing there arms in an X-shape before violently uncrossing the arms and throwing both of their owners into the air.

"NOW!"Shadow yelled as Desiree and Ember appeared behind Harly and picked her up and threw her almost five blocks away.

"Well I didn't think you to could throw thaat far but then I should of factored in both of your strengths which I still do not know."Naruto said as Harly screamed as she flew through the air.

"Um shouldn't you catch her?"Terra said as she brought the rest of the gang down minus Blackfire who came flying into Starfire.

"Just waiting for one thing."Shadow said as he saw Harly about to go splat.

"AND THAT WOULD BE?!"Everybody in Naruto's team minus Blackfire who was busy tearing Starfire a new one.

"TITA AHHHHHH!"The voice of Robin started only to be hit by Naruto's bad luck blast changing him into a girl.

"NO CATCH PHRASES!"Shadow shouted as he started to run activating the seal that Arashi had on him and set it for three songs

**(1st song Make a move I don't own it ICON FOR HIRE owns it)**

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody_

Shadow jumped at the last second at caught Harly who's face was about five inches intill it hit the pavement.

"Huh wah LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!"Harly screamed as Naruto picked her up and attempted to slap him.

"SHUT IT I HAD TO COME ALL THE WAY FROM FUCKIN CHEESE COUNTRY TO GET HERE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH COW SHIT THERE IS?!"Shadow yelled/asked making Harly shut up.

"Uh sorry about that YO DANI HOT POTATO!"Shadow shouted before throwing Harly in the air who was caught by Dani who appeared out of nowhere and flew away while Naruto caught a fist from both Superboy and Supergirl.

_Test my reality_

_Check if there's a weak spot_

_Clingin to insanity_

_In hopes the world will ease up_

"Heh I expected better from you two but honestly with the neglect that Superman gives you I am actual surprised you are even this good."Shadow said as blur aura's flowed through the super teens and into him before he opened the bottom part of his mask and blew a strong gust of wind striaght into Superboys faces blowing him away before he turned to Supergirl.

_Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better_

_'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_

_Everybone started out a little insane_

_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_

_But some of you never learn to drop the act_

_So under that skin of yours a heart attack._

"You know you and Superboy are welcome to join my team we still need as many members as possible."Shadow siadonly to have to block a kick going striaght to his junk.

"B-BI-BITE M-ME!"Supergirl shouted as she struggled to get any leverage over Shadow.

"As you wish kinky fetish but I take things like that to..."Shadow let it hang as he let his body become covered in hundreds of red tendrils intill the only thing not red were his white tear shaped neyes and hundred of black/yellow teeth complete with a slimey red toungue as he took on Carnages form.

"The exteme and tell Clerk that he should move back to the country it much safer for a farm boy there but the ofer still stands i'm just doing what I think I should do given my point of entrie into this world ask Cyborg he knows me a little after hus time as Stone at HIVE."Shadow said before he lunged forward and flipped behind Supergil and bit her on her arm locking his jaw on it before swinging her around like a dog and tossing her into the air and jumping after her and kicking her back down to earth.

'_Cause everbodys so scared_

_we don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_We got all our live to lose_

_Screaming in the dark while we play our part out_

_I play along_

_Like I don't know what't going on_

"Azarath Matrion Zinthos!"The voice Raven shouted throwing a car at Shadow still in Carnages form.

"Ha you IDIOT!"Shadow shouted after catching the car and seting it back down before he jumped ontop of it and turned his left hand into a blade and sliced the roof apart before changing it back to normal and sticking it in the car pulling out a little girl holding onto what Shadow asumed was her little brothers.

"IT IS THIS KIND OF SHIT THAT MAKE ME HATE YOU HEROES!"Shadow yelled making all battles stop and turn to him as he turned back to normal.

"There there it's okay tell me do you know where your familys are?"Shadow asked refering to the kids who were crying.

"Ww-w-we do-don-don't kn-know w-we-we're or-orph-orphans w-we ju-just h-hi-hid i-in-inside o-of on-one o-of th-the c-ca-cars."The girl said as she clung onto her brothers.

"Thats ok tell me do you have anywhere else to go anybody to protect you?"Shadow asked feeling something in the back of his mind as he looked at the kids.

"N-no al-all w-we ha-have is Te-ted-teddy."The girl said making one of the boys cling onto something he had in his hands.

"Hmm tell me can Teddy protect you from bad people?"Shadow asked as he saw what the boy was holding onto and saw that it was a old worn down teddy bear.

"Y-yes s-see."nto the bear said before he let go of the teddy bear which grew in size hitting Hawkgirl who was flying right at Shadow with her mace armed arking elecricity.

"Ok kids i'm going to trust Teddy and i'm going to give you somethinng I want you to hide and when this is all over or if you get in trouble just throw it ok."Shadow said getting nodds from the kids before handing them a three pronged kunie knife and telling to go before he laughed himself forward right at Raven who was stuck in shock at what she had done as she watched the kids run away.

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know what's going on_

"I guess the demon is never reall far is it Raven."Shadow said breaking Raven out of her thoughts before he kicked her striaght up in the air before following her up and continuing his speach as he beat her to a pulp.

_And if I had the awnsers I'd have writen them out_

_So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about_

_But all i've ever learned comes second hand_

_And I dare not preach what I don't know_

"It hurts doesn't it."Shadow said as he side kicked Raven into the direction of a car before appearing infront of her and kicking her skyward agian.

"To have to fear of being rejected."Shadow said as he grabbed her cloak and swung her around before letting go sending her into a lamp post.

_You and I; we share the same disease_

_Cover up; compromise what we grieve_

_I've let more than my share of revivals die_

_This isn't pretty but it's whatI am tonight_

"H-ho-how d-do yo-you kn-know?"Raven asked as Shadow appeared before her again.

"I know you feel the same vibe I am feeling from you so I extend a offer."Shadow said before having to move out of the way of a giant black energy hand.

"Tha-thanks b-but n-no tha-thanks."Raven said as she struggled to stand.

"Very well I could of helped you with your father but I will leave the invitation open besides with this weird connection we have you can find me so I will not tell you were our base is at but I will unblock my mental blocks for you and only you, but be warned betray this trust I have given you by bringing anybody else with you or any recording devices I will kill you and I promise you that I am FAR worse than your father when angry, anyways I got bigger fish to fry so see ya."Shadow said to Raven making her eyes widen in shock before turning to the Green Lantern and grinning before lunging straight at him.

_Cause everybodys scared_

_We don't wanna go there_

_We don't wanna make a move_

_We got our lives to lose_

_Screaming inthe dark while we just play out our parts_

_I play along_

_Like I don't know whats going on_

"I hope this works."Shadow said before fazing into Green Lanterns body.

"What the..."Green Lantern said as Vixen came over to him.

"Honey whats wrong?"Vixen said her voice filled with concern as Green Lantern turned to her.

"Nothings wrong I just had a wake up call."Green Lantern said before grinning wickedly and blasting Vixen with his power ring before blasting at everything in sight.

"LANTERN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"Superman asked as he flew striaght at Green Lantern only to be blasted into a wall.

"I ain't the Lantern pretty boy but you might want to say you goodbyes right now cause..."Green Lantern or rather shadow said as he made a replica of the Yamato and pointed it over his chest.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Vixen screamed in rage as her body became ingulfed in a spirit like form of an elephant as she charged Green Lantern tackling Shadow out of his body as she beat Green Lantern to a pulp only to have to be pulled off by Wonder Girl and Supergirl.

_Somebody make a move_

_Somebody make a move_

_Please somebody make a move_

_We all know_

_We all know whats going on_

"Damn I need to learn to contol that more."Shadow said as he got up only to be picked up by Ms Martains teleckanisis.

"YOU MONSTER HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"Vixen yelled as she struggled against Wonder girl and Supergirl who were having a hard time keeping a grip.

"Oh i'm the monster bitch try something more original i've been called that since I was born."Shadow said as he spat in Green Lanterns face making Vixen struggle even more.

"AND I BET YOU DESERVED I..."Vixen was cut off as the area was inveloped in a deep cold.

"I deserved it heh BITCH YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME I HAD MORE THAN THREE HUNDRED ASSASINATION ATTEMPTS ON THE EXACT DAY I WAS BORN I WAS THROWN INTO THE COLD OF WINTER DO TO THE SERC**IMSTANCE THAT I HAPPENED TO GAIN THE ABILITY CRAWL OR AT LEAST WHAT THE PEOPLE AT THE ORPHANAGE WAS BORN PRE-MATURE I COULD BARELY KEEP MY FUCKING HEAD ABOVE THE SNOW I HAVE BEEN BARRIED ALIVE I HAVE BEEN LIT ON FIRE I HAVE LOST PEOPLE I CARE FOR JUST BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T THINK OF ME AS A DEMON AND TRY TO KILL ME DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO GO EVERYDAY WEARING A MASK THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY FEEL FEEL EMOTIONS WHEN THE ONLY WHEN YOU REALLY CAN ARE RAGE AND SORROW HUH DO YOU?!"**Shadow asked as he showed one of his tails and ears whick became inveloped in a red/black arua as he yelled at Vixen.

**(Song cut song was Make a move by icon for hire they own it I don't next song E for extiction I DON'T OWN IT THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH DOES)**

_I'm not the same as yesterday_

_Ohh..I't hard to explain_

_How things have changed_

_But i'm not the same as before_

_And I know there's so much more ahead_

_I can barely believe that i'm here_

_And I won't surrender quietly_

_Step up and watch me go_

"**RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**Shadow roared making all the league members along with the fenton crew and the Titans cover their ears.

"Vix I think you should apolizize."Black Canary said as she walked up to Vixen who had stopped struggling.

"B-b-but he hurt Green Lantern."Vixen said as she stared at Shadow who was growing another tail.

"I-I can't h-ho-hold h-him mu-much lo-long-longer."Ms Martain struggled to say as she tryed to keep Shadow in the air.

"Fine I'I-I'm sorry."Vixen said only for Shadow to roar out again and appear in front of her punching her in her gut sending her flyingt fifteen city blocks before he reappearedtwice as fast on top of her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off her feet.

"**TO LATE FOR THAT BITCH CAUSE MOW I'M PISSED THE FUCK OFF!"**Shadow yelled before he was forced to let go of Vixen by Black Canary who came at him with a barrage of kicks and punches.

"**Do you honestly think that is going to do anything to me?"**Shadow asked as he deflected each punch and kick with just one of his tails.

"N-o b-u-t th-is mi-ght."Black Canary drawed out as she continued her assult on Shadow before she opened her mouth at a close range and unleashed her sinic screech at full power blowing Shadow away and into a building.

_Break down. ya really?_

_Wanna make a scene?_

_Show me what ya mean_

_Let's get get started_

_Let me see whatcha got_

_Can ya take it up a knotch?_

_Don't think you got_

_Can't handle the pressure?_

_Get, off, stop talkin' about it_

_Gotta make this count, let's go_

"**AARRRRGGGHHHHHH YOU WHORE!"**Shadow shouted as he came out of the building his left arm blown off along with his right leg and most of his muscle tissue on the right side of his face was blown off showning his teeth his mask was missing one side aswell.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Black Canary asked/yelled as the rest of the league looked on in shock at how Shadow was still moving and many throwning up their breafast.

**"I already told you but I guess i'll explain in a bit more detail, I was born human but i had a demon sealed in me, I was hated for it, hunted for it, tormented because of it, and in a way I am gratful for it, because if it wasn't for all of that I have had to endure I would of never of learned of my ancestors and learn of my true species..."**Shadow paused as a black sand like mist started to form around his wounds and heal him as his eyes glowed a dark red that could be seen through the remaining two pieces of his mask as his leg and arm regenerated aswell as the muscle tissue around his face.

**"I am nether human, demon or angel I am a mix of all three I AM NEPHILEM HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"**Shadow shouted insanly to the heavens before he launched himself at the two nearest victoms which happened to be Woner Woman and Wonder girl.

_When we move_

_We camouflage ourselves_

_We stand in the shadows waiting_

_We live for nothing more_

_We are what you created_

"**You two worship both Artemis and Hera correct?"**Shadow asked as he grabbed Wonder girls fist as she tried to punch him, then the other making them push against each other for domananc in a hold before Wonder woman game from behind shadow to try to attack him only for two red tenticals to come out of Shadows back and form a other set of arms creating a other hold with Wonder woman.

"H-how d-do yo-you kn-know s-so mu-much?"Wonder woman asked as she tried to break free.

"**I already told you all if you don't pay attention how wil you learn but honestly, I can understand Artemis but why Hera she's a bitch?"**Shadow asked with a grin as he saw the look of anger on Wonder gils face and could only imagion Wonder womans.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT OF OUR GODDESSES IN THAT WAY YOU FOUL MAN!"The two Wonder chicks yelled with fury as they doubled their efforts to break free of the hold.

"**Whar ever, Artemis is ok in a since, but Hera is a minipulitive bitch who will do what ever she wants to who ever she wantd to get what she wants, read the percy jackson book series it's real, a real dimension i've been there actually i'm kinda there right NOW!"**Shadow finished with a shout as he used both sets of rms and began to spin around at a high speed before throwing the amazons stiaght up into the sky.

_I can feel the storm_

_The winds have changed_

_Ooh,,,'Cause we're worlds a part_

_But just the same_

_But we won't leave the way that we came_

_And I know there's so much more ahead_

_I can barely believe that we're here_

_We won't surrender quietly_

_Step up and watch it go_

**"Come on is this the best you so called heroes got, I thought you people saved the world or did the villians realize that your all nothing but wanna be's and left out of boredom HA what a fucking joke!"**Shadow shouted tauntedly as the heroes looked on in shock at how somebody could of beaten them so easily.

"OH SHUT UP WILL YEAH!"Stargirl shouted as she flew at a high speed towards Shadow shooting several magical bolts from her staff and soon after everybody who can do long range attacks joined in the asualt as well picking up dust in the proccess.

_Are you ready? Are ya ready?_

_Are ya ready for me?_

_Are you ready? Are ya ready?_

_Are ya ready to see?_

**(Song end song is E For Extinction THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH owns it I DON'T OWN IT)**

When the music didn't start again right after the dust settled and the body of Shadow was seen lying face up in a bloody pile of blood, bones and guts. The only real part of his body that was intact was his head, his main upper body along with his right arm which had parts blown out but intact along with the watch that transformed into a sword and the tattoo with his bike sealed in it, his guns Heaven and Hell lie to his sides out of their holsters.

Everything else was destroyed but as far as the clothing went that he still wore from his last day at hive his shirt was in tatters not even if barely useable. his black cloak with red trimmings was or the most part intact but had a few rips going up the sids thhat connected to the bottom of it, his ninja boots were fine as well except one was missing, his black jeans were torn and barely if he still had legs would of barely held onto him the trimmings were now gone as well. His silver necklace with the metal cross and the twin snakes one with white birds wings the other with a black dragons wings both with ruby red eyes was also intact.

"I-i-is h-he de-dea-dead?"Supergirl asked the question that was on everybodys mind.

"I-I think he his, come on lets go get his friends they must be punished for his crimes."Superman said as he turned to where the Teen Titans were and saw that they had capture Shadows team along with Harly and began to walk over there along with the rest of the league.

"So tell me who was that guy and how do you people know him?"Superman asked politely but anybody could tell he was pissed, and a pissed Superman isn't a good thing.

"Like we'll tell you butt fucker!"Gizmo shouted getting nods from everybody on Shadows team.

"I suggest you tell me or I will make sure you are all locked up for the rest of you'll life's."Superman said gritting his teeth making every member of Shadows team gulp in fear.

"Y-Your go-gonna d-do th-that any-anyways s-so wh-why t-ell yo-you?"Jink said as she and the other members of Shadows team looked on in fear at Superman.

"I can make it so that you are tortured everyday without pity, now tell me WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF HIM!?" Superman yelled in anger with enough force to crack the ground and making the other league members as well as the Titans flinch in fear what what Syperman will do including Batman.

"NO!"All members of Shadow team yelled not about to sell out there friend.

"Fine then you can join him!"Superman shouted before picking up Terra and Jink by their throats and began to sqeeze.

"SUPERMAN WHAR ARE YOU DOING!"Batman yelled as he tried to pry Superman away from the ngirls with no luck.

"They won't help us the league, the heroe's when we give them a choice to help, if they won't help they should just DI..."Superman was cut off as a evil dark menacing aura enveloped the area making everybody turn arounf to see Shadow standing surrounded by a swirling colum of black mist his cloths repairing itself along with his body as he regrew his bones which were followed by his lower intestint then his left lung then the right lung, before you knew it all internal organs were healed then the skin started to regenerate layer by layer.

Before anyone knew it he was healed cloths skin everything except the cloak which stayed the same way torn except it now looked like it was styled being turn in three different places, and he was pissed beyond believe his fox ears were out and he now had three tails instead of one his face emotionless but the aura around him said differently.

**( A/U for the cloaks new design imagine Ichigo's new bankie look from bleach but the looks still the same A/U )**

"**Tell me Superman if I am correct, you were going to kill my friends because they wouldn't tell you about me please correct mr if i'm wrong."**Shadow said staring Superman focusing some of the KI he was releasing onto him making him drop Terra and Jinks and gasp for breath.

"**Anwser me Superman that isn't even all of my killer intent do you want to experience more or would you rather just tell me."**Shadow offered as he dodged and back kicked Superboy into the same building Black Canary launched him into earlier.

'Y-ye-yes I-I-I d-d-di-did."Superman stuggled to get out as he tried to get up only for the KI to double forcing him face first into the ground.

**"One I haven't told them much about me so they wouldn't me much hep to you, two you plan to torture them for life just because I can't how is that Justice, and three you better have back up and they better be readt to kill because right now I still got one more tail to be at full power and even normaly you would have to kill me to stop me you got twenty minutes to call all back up you can League members or not heroes are heroes and i'm the biggest threat you will ever face nineteen minute and fifty seconds Clark maybe you should get Bruce to contact them since you can't while I rescue my friends."**Shadow said with a grin before disappearing and reappearing infont of his team and breaking their binds that hold them and grabbing each of them including Jink and Terra along with Harly and teleporting fifty feet away.

**"You guys ok?"**Shadow asked looking at his team with concern as he stopped releasing his KI allowing Superman to breath and get up.

"We're fine but what about you?"Terra asked as she looked at Shadow with concern along with the rest of the females in the group minus Leviathen.

"Yeah Shadow You got blasted to peices several times how are you alive?"Gizmo asked making the girls stop and back away from Shadow warily not sure what to think of him at the moment.

**"I'm...Fine shall we say somethings just off it's like when I fight sometimes lately it's like i'm fighting for domanince to stay in control."**Shadow said looking at his hands in confusion.

"It's propably MPD."Gizmo said causing all heads to turn to him.

"**Hmmm multiple persanality disorder, yes that could be it but how what could creat these other persanalitys and what are they for."**Shadow asked himself in confusion as he tried to figure out how this had happened to him.

"Don't know but you didn't act like this at H.I.V.E so it must of been on your feild trip, what exactly happened."Gizmo said making Shadow blimk in realization.

"**Alot of shit actually but to put it short I met Terra and offered her training somehow made a earth dragon come alive which we so far just call Dragon, after that we went to Amity Park I kicked Danny Phantoms ass got his powers made a quick escape with Ember and Desiree on Dragon, Then we went to Vlad masters old mansion found Dani with an I in trouble with a ghost boy called Johnny of the 13 sins I used my ghostrider powers ate his pet shadow thing sent Johnny to limbo and healed Dani, a little later we met Blackfire then I contacted you and you can figure out the rest."**Shadow said making all others blink in surprise at the quick summary.

"Well I think when you ate the shadow beast thing it gave you this Persanality,do you think you have another?"Gizmo said.

"I think he doe's his ghost rider form called himself the executioner."Terra butted in making everybody look at her.

"**Now that she mentions it that transformation has been feeling off thanks Terra."**Shadow said turning to Terra and giving her a toothy grin making her blush.

"Y-y-your w-we-welcome."Terra stuttered as she looked at Shadows still demonic face.

"_It's like he got hotter or something!"_Terra shouted in her thoughts as Shadow turned away.

"But the question is, is this the real you or the Shadow you."Gizmo said making everybody weary of Shadow.

**"It's the real me for now I think I know this isn't how you know me to be but as you heard from all the shouting I...have had a really rough past I will explain later but right now you all need to do me a favor."**Shadow said making everybody in his team go at ease as they waited to hear what he wanted them to do.

"**I need you all to take this in seven hours if you do not see me throw this got it."**Shadow said as he created a pitch black three pronged kunie with red pulsing seals on it and handed it to Dani who was closest.

"Ok but why? what is it for? what are you planning to do?"Artemis asked as everybody looked at Shadow who grinned wickedly.

**"In order, because I want you all to take Harly quin and go to the base, it is a sort of transportation technique it's very dangerous to people who don't know how to use it but this is a modified version the original had a sealing paper attached this one has the seals ingraved in it, and as to what I plan to do heh I plan to show them what happens when they wake the demon."**Shadow said as he checked his internal watch an saw he only had three minutes left.

"Wait d..."The whole team tried to say at once only to be interupted by Shadow who let loose a small stream of KI.

"**You got less than three minutes go now hurry ,oh and Gizmo try to hack into a satilite cause trust me you guys don't wanna miss this."**Shadow said as he saw a giant green jet beginning to land.

"Okay what ever you say boss." Gizmo said quickly wanting to get out of the blast zone as soon as possible

"**Also Gizmo quick question. Do we have any holding cells at the base?" **Shadow asked catching Gizmo before he can use his jetpack and run away.

"Um yeah we do." Gizmo said slighly scared at how Shadow had quickly Shadow had stopped him from leaving.

"**Good but how many and how durable are they?" **Shadow asked quickly knowing that there wasn't much time left.

"There are about eight holding cells each able to hold at least three people, as for how durable they are well they are made out of a mix of almost every metal on earth including Titanium,antimantium and a few rare space metals like raritaniun and kriptonite. But why do you ask?" Gizmo asked confused as to what Shadow was getting at.

"**I think a few of the younger heroes if we show them the Justice leagues true colors can me convinced to come to our side. Gizmo get those cells in liveable condition." **Shadow said making Gizmo nod silently and fly away.

"Bu..."Dani tried to say only for Ember to grab her arm and shake her head as she and the rest of Shadows team left as Shadow watched the jet open showing a few people walking out of each he started his opservation of the people on the green jet.

The person in the middle coming out of the green jet was a teenaged boy who appeared about sixteen years old with brown hair and green eyes, he wore a green jacket with a ten on the right side with a few white stripes going down through i, he wore a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers, on his left wrist was a odd watch of some kind it was large green and went up to his just below his forearm and the place where a normal watch would usually show the time was nothing but a black and green symbol, his face was in an arragant grin like he thought this was going to be a easy win.

To the brown headed boys right side was a red-headed teenage girl about sixteen years old girl that kept her hair in a pony-tail she wore a red sweater with a white undershirt,she also wore a black mini-skirt with knee high black stockings and a pair of black high hilled combat boots she walked as if she knew a form of martail arts and had green eyes that were narrowed filled with comfidence and determination.

To the red-headed girls right side was a old man with grey hair and brown eyes, he wore a brown trench cout along with a black shirt and brown pants and black boots he held a blaster in his hand as well.

To his right side was a blue skined reptile like girl that wore a pair of black skin tight pants a brown flak jacket that clung tightly to her cheast which appeared to be high C cups if not low D, she had a black helmet on and held two pistols as well as a long blue tail and her feet appeared to be wheels of some sort.

To her right side was a large red skined teenager with four eyes and four arm one hand appeared to be mecanical each one had some kind of gun in it, he wore a short sleeved shirt that was a mixture of black brown and green, he also wore black pants and he had no shoe's showing his toes which were only three if you counted the one in the back of the foot.

To his right ending that the row to that side was a teenaged boy that appeared to be about nineteen he looked like a human porkipine, his hair was spikey and black but with a white streak going down the middle, he wore green pants and a brown jacket.

On the left side of the brown haired boy with the weird watch was a tall teenage boy about eighteen with black hair and black eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt along with what appeared to be a long grey shirt underneath, he also had on a pair of sligtly ripped blue jeans and black boots.

To his left was a petite girl with black hair and brown eyes, she wore a pink jacket and a white mini-skirt along with white shoes in her hands was a green a black creature of some kind.

To her left was a teenage african american teenager that appaered to be about fifteen with brown eyes and black hair he wore a white mucle shirt and blue jeans he also had a pair of sneakers, right before shadow was about to go onto the next person the kids body lit on fire showing it to now be a mix of brimstone and fire his eyes were now green and his feet were now tiped with two magma like toes and a back one as well.

To his left ending the row was a white head fourteen year old girl with long widespread flowing white hair and purple eyes that clearly did not wat to be here, she wore a purle short sleeved shirt with a black high collor and yellow marking in it that clung tightly to her mid C sized breast, she had a weird stitched up thinf back on her right hip, she wore black pants and black combat boots along with a pair of black/vilet arm bands with some sort of amulet in each of them.

"_Seriously they got the Ben 10 crew I haven't a clue who the girl with the white hair is but she clearly doesn't want to be here and with that arragant smirk on Ben's face he's going to go down,but let's see theres Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max,Manny,Peirce, Helen, Alen, Julie but for her that thing Ship I think is what it's called is the only real problem since Julie is human she use's that thing as some sort of armor or something, thing is going to be fun." _Shadow thought to himself as he watched the alien fanatic's walk to the justice league.

**( A/U before I get into the fight scene again I would just like to say no I will not be describing Ben's Aliens in great detail just know that they are from the ultime Alien series A/U)**

"Whoa what happened here, this place is a mess." Ben said in a joking matter getting dissaproving looks from his friends and the other heroes.

"Your kidding right this is the best we got?" Robin asked as he walked up to Batman.

"Unfurtunately yes it is, everyone else is either on a mission or is on vacation." Batman said.

"Well this is kinda important isn't it can't you call some of their vacations, I mean HE BEAT ALL OF US!"Robin yelled.

"I tried but everybody had their comunicaters set to voice mail." Batman said remembering The Flash's specifically.

"**Wow I guess even the other heroes get tired of other heroes, anyways can we please get this over with I do have a personal life you know." **Shadow said in a bored mocking tone getting the heroes attention back on him.

"So I guess you did this right." Ben said with the ever arragent smirk still on his face.

"**Yes I did whats it to you Mr green." **Shadow said making Ben's smirk dissapear from his face.

"Nothing just this, IT'S HERO TIME!" Ben shouted before pushing uphis sleeve a little bit showing the weird watch and messed with it making a hologram show up.

" BIGCHILL!" Where Ben was a few moments ago was now a giant blue humanoid moth thing with big green eyes and four wings that wrapped around his body like a cloak.

"**Oh no, it's the giant blue moth what ever will I do, oh woe is me I give up for you are to powerfull and terifig." **Shadow said in a overly dramatic voice as he get on his knees and put his hands out like he was begging for forgivness.

" Um ah yes, thats right now stand up an...AHAHH" Bigchill was cut off as one of Shadow's tails lunged out and wrapped around his foot before spinning him around in the air for about five seconds before letting go and sending him into Manny.

**"Idiot did you really expect me to just give up like that, your dumber than what you name your Aliens." **Shadow said getting up off the floor and wiping the dirt off himself.

"BEN!" The entire Ben ten group minus the girl with the white hair shouted.

"**Now come on lets get this evolution over with." **Shadow said before starting the last song.

**( 3rd song evolution I don't own it Korn doe's)**

_I'm diggin' with my fingertips_

_I'm ripping at the ground I stand upon_

_I'm searching for fragile bones_

_(Evolution)_

"**Well since we gont new contestants here I might as well start from the beginning again though this time I'm not going to be holding back as much as I was." **Shadow said calmly before resealing two of his tails leaving only one out before he let his demonic aura begin to cover him letting it peel his skin off showing a mix of the black/red chakra and blood undeneath his skin and showing to long rabid like ears on top of his head making him look like a demonic fox.

"**This my friends is what is known as a full one tail of demonic chakra, what you have been witnessing before now was my pure ability and skill with me just using my actual tail to help me fight instead of the power they hold, from this point on I will just be using brute force and the demonic powers I possess." **Shadow said letting a dark grin fall over his now demonic looking face as he got down on all fours looking even more like the animal he imitated.

"Heh I bet we can still take you down."Ben said walking back up seeming to forget that he was just thrown like a rag doll if the smirk on his face was any indication of that.

"**HAHAHAAAHAHAHAH, take me down is that what you think you need to do?!" **Shadow said his voice making everybody nervouse.

"Y-yeah we can take you down no sweat, and after that your going to jail." Ben said starting to loose his bravo.

"**HAHAHAHAAHH I SWEAR YOU PEOPLE..." **Shadow sudently disappeared and reappeared infront of Ben in a flash of red and black.

"**ARE FUCKIN IDIOT'S IF YOU THINK..." **Shadow once agian used his tails to bring Ben's face to his as the other heroes started to move towards him.

"**THAT ANYTHING SHORT OF DEATH WOULD STOP ME!" **Shadow finally finished his sentence as he flung Ben straight up sending him a hundred miles per minute.

_I'm never gonna be refined_

_Keep try'in but I won't assimilate_

_Sure, we have come far in time_

_( Watch the bow break )_

"**NOW SHOW ME WHO WILL BE MY FIRST VICTIM HAHAHAAHAH!" **Shadow shouted his voice filled with insanity before he was kicked by a blue and black blur, AKA Helen.

"YOU CAN'T HIT WHAT YOU CAN'T SEE!" Helen yelled as she ran in a circle around Shadow pulling out her twin alien tech pistols and began to shoot him.

"**THAT'S IT SHOW ME THE BEST YOU GOT!" **Shadow shouted before bringing one of his hands up and slamming it down with enough force to make a twenty feet deep and thirty feet wide crater and sending Helen flying.

"ARRH!" The voice of Manny yelled in rage charging towards Shadow intending on caving his skull in.

But Shadow heard him and with an insane grin turned around and caught the fist that Many had thrown and brought him up close kneeing him in the gut before letting go of his arm showing it to be slightly burned and moving behind Many and clasping his hands together as Manny coughed up blood and slammed him into the ground.

"**Pathetic the lot of you can any of you really give me a fight!?" **Shadow asked his voice still laced with insanity as he turned and saw Raven flying towards him at top speed her eye's glowing red and her hair growing longer.

"_It would appear that me using my demonic powers has had some sort of effect on her, Oh this is just to easy." _Shadow thought to himself before he was tackled and thrown through several buildings before hitting one that was already pretty beaten up and had the building collapse ontop of him.

_And I'm sorry I don't believe_

_By the evidence that I see_

_That there's any hope left for me_

_It's evolution..._

_Just evolution..._

Everybody just stared in shock at what Raven had done before.

"Like dude what happened to Raven?" Beastboy asked making everybody turn to see what he was talking about and gasped.

Raven had changed she still had the same colored hair and her cloak was still on, but her hair had grown in almost seconds down to the small of her back as to where before she had shoulder length hair, her nails had grown longer almost four inch's away from the finger it's self and they looked sharp enough to tear skin off of people with out putting much effort into it, and the way she stood before raven stood in a defined and gracegul manner now she stood with her nails out and legs spread apart. All in all she looked more like an animal than human.

_And I_

_I dare do not deny_

_The basic beast inside_

_It's right here, it's controlling my mind_

_And why_

_Do I deserve to die?_

_I'm dominated by_

_This animal that's locked up inside_

"**HahaHaHAHaHAHAHAHAHA, BEAUTY AND BEAST ALL WRAPPED INTO ONE TRULLY RAVEN YOU ARE A WOMAN THAT COMES ONCE IN A LIFE TIME!" **The voice of Shadow shouted underneath the rumble and debri from the collapsed building before a red blast shot out into the sky and destroyed anything it touched including parts of two nearby buildings as Shadow climbed out of the rumble.

"**Flatery will get you nowhere." **Raven said her voice slightly darker and demonic but mostly the same.

"**I wasn't trying to flater you, I was mearly telling the truth, but tell me Raven instead of trying to hide away your true nature why not show it or better yet when was the last time you used those powers?" **Shadow asked with a smirk on his face as he saw Raven sqiurm clealy not used to using demonic energys.

"**Why would I tell you that?" **Raven asked wondering why he had not attacked her yet.

"**I'm hurt Raven I thought we were friends besides what harm would telling me do if you look behind you, you would see that your so called 'friends' will never think of you the same after today even if they acept you they would still be wary of you and I know your smart enough to know that once Robin or even Batman figure's out you and me are alike they will start milking you for information thinking you know me on demand you find a weakness for me. Now tell me is that really the life you want to live?" **Shadow asked generaly curiouse and slightly concerned as to what would happen if she chose them.

When Raven looked back she realized what he said was the truth everybody was looking at her in shocked or horrifiyed faces and it made her honestly sad but most of all angry,angry that he had caused this to happen even if she knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"**You you, YOU BASTARD ILL RIP YOU IN HALF FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE." **Raven shouted in rage as she lunged toward Shadow.

_Close uo to get a real good view_

_I'm betting that the species will survive_

_Hold tight, i'm getting inside you_

_( Evolution )_

_And when we're gonna find these bones_

_They're gonna wanna keep them in a jar_

_The number one virus caused by_

_( Procreation)_

"**I know you knew this was going to happen sooner or later Raven and I'm truly sorry that I have ruined your happiness but I can offer you a better one than those so called heroes ever can." **Shadow said as he dodged Ravens attacks.

"**HOW WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO DO THAT, I DOUBT YOU CAN REVERSE TIME!" **Raven shouted letting her anger blind her making almost everything nearby explode.

"**Simple, instead of living with people that will fear and more than likely hate you for what you are why not come with me, my team doe's not know what I am yet but I do plan on telling them as soon as I get back." **Shadow said as he watched the emotions that ran across Ravens face starting at anger then fustration before finaly landing on white hot rage, but Shadow could of sworn that somewhere in that river of emotions he saw a small glimer of hope run across Raven's face.

_And the planet may go astray_

_in a million years they'll say,_

_ those motherfuckers were all deranged__  
_

"**If you think that i'll abandon my friends just like that and join your gang, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING YOU BASTARD!" **Raven finished yelling in anger as she lunged at Shadow with speeds that would put even the flash to shame.**  
**

"**I wasn't expecting you to abandon them, I was expecting them to abandon you." **Shadow said calmly as he caught Raven's hand, her nail's inch's from his face.

"**They won't abandon me their my friends." **Raven said as she struggled to move away from Shadow but he had an iron grip on her arm.

"**Raven take it from somebody who knows what its like to truly be treated like a demon, only a few selected people that aren't like us will ever be able to accept us..." **Shadow paused as he pulled Raven up close so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"**And I will make you see it." **Shadow said before pushing Raven back slightly and looking into her eye's causing them to widen as Raven looked into his eye's as he said four words.

"**Demonic arts: souls clarity."**Shadow said sending Raven into a genjutsu as her head fell backwards and her eye's rolled to the back of her head showing that she was now unconscious._**  
**_

* * *

**(Ravens genjutsu) [ Music paused]**

When Raven opened her eyes she was at first frantic wondering where she was and how long she had been out

She then saw that she was back in the titans tower and tried to get up only for her to realize that she was strapt to a medical table and chains were wrappt around her arms and legs in a manner that made her look like a human X.

At first Raven thought that Shadow had tooken over Titan's tower and was going to torture her.

But before Raven could delve any farther into that line of thought a bright light shown above her making her eyes wince as she heard a sliding noise and footsteps approach her before a familar voice spoke.

"So you were a demon this whole time." The voice of Robin said his voice in a monotone.

Raven was both confused and teriffied. Confused because Robin was here in front of her and wasn't helping her out of her chains, and teriffied because she knew that this day was going to come.

"Your evil Raven, I thought the reason you were so distant from us was because your powers had some sort of effect on you, but no I was wrong you weren't emotionaly distant because of your powers, it was because everytime you saw us you had to restrain from giving into your natural instincts and tear us limb from limb..." Robins voice stopped for a few moments and Raven thought he had left but soon heard a noise like that of a small drill.

"But thankfuly we have been given a mission by the Justice Leauge to use your body as research material to both find out more of your kind and any weakness's that could help us take down Shadow." Robin's voice said before Raven felt a unimaginable pain in her lower adomen and screamed.

This continued for about thirty more minutes and to Raven it felt like an eternity and when the pain stopped ravens lower body was covered in blood and more than a few cuts.

"I bet you enjoyed that didn't you, you worthless whore." Robins voice said before Raven felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek as her head was turned to the right from the force.

Raven then heard footsteps again and realized that Robin had left the room but her relief was short lived as not even a minute later a other pair of footsteps approached.

At first Raven thought it was Robin agian and but soon thought otherwise as the footsteps sounded lighter than his.

"I can not believe that you Raven are anything like the man of Shadow." The voice of Starfire said causing a pain that Raven was unfamiliar with to form in her chest.

"I-I-I-I-I'm n-no-not li-li-lik-like h..." Raven was cut off from finishing her pain felled sentence as Starfire rushed forward and grabbed ahold of her left arm and began to squeeze it adding more of her tameranian strength with each passing second.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO THE MAN OF SHADOWS AND I SAW YOU FOR WHAT YOU TRULY ARE,YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Starfire yelled her voice filled with rage as she finaly snapped Ravens arm crushing it beyond repair before letting go of Raven and left with out saying another word.

Raven was in shock, she had been called many things before a child of darkness, hellspwan, devil child but she has never been outright called a monster let alone from some one she thought of as a friend.

Raven was snapped out her thoughts by a large fist slamming into her gut.

"You know Raven I use to keep an open mind about you but not anymore you are exactly what everbody thinks of you as."The voice of Cyborg said his voice as cold as the machinery on his body as he slammed another fist into Ravens gut causing her to cough up blood.

"I know that i'm not exactly human anymore and I probably never will be but I rather be what I am then be a demon like you."Cyborg said before grabbing Raven's head and slamming it against the medical table she was on making a sizable dent in the proccess before walking out.

Raven's head was spinning the feeling that had occured when Starfire had visited her had returned full force and she was afraid, afraid of not knowing what she was feeling, that fear increased when another voice spoke.

"To think I thought of you as my sister." The voice of Beastboy said in a emotionless tone.

"I don't even know why I tried to be friends with you, I knew there was something off about you the moment I met you." The voice of Beastboy continued making the feeling in Raven's chest increase tenfold.

"I hope you enjoy Hell." The voice of Beastboy said as Raven heard his footsteps leaving.

Sadness, that was the feeling that Raven couldn't identify was sadness she had never felt it before an now as black and white tears flowed from her eyes she could only think one thing.

"_Shadow was right they would never except me."_ as soon as Raven thought that her world collapsed into darkness.

* * *

**( Real time music back on )**

_It's evolution..._

_Just evolution..._

As soon as Ravens body went limp Shadow pushed her with enough force to send her fifteen feet from where he was as a massive figure landed ontop of him.

"HUMONGUSAUR!" Ben now transformed into a large reptile with spikes coming out of his back and leading down to his tail exclaimed.

_And I_

_I do not dare deny_

_The basic beast inside_

_It's right here, it's controlling my mind_

_And why_

_Do I deserve to die?_

_I'm dominated by_

_This animal that's locked up inside_

"BEN!" The alien wanna be's gang said thinking that he had died after Shadow had thrown him into the air.

"Yeah who were you expecting santa Cla..."Ben was then cut of as he felt something under his fifty feet tall body.

"**GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BITCH!"** The voice of Shadow shouted as two clawed hands erupted from the ground and extended before wrapping around Ben's body as he was lifted into the air to reveal Shadow face pressed against the ground and his arms in the earth and he now had two tails, and as he brought his face up one could tell he was beyond pissed.

_Take a look around_

_Nothing much has changed_

_Take a look around_

_Nothing much has changed_

And not a second after Shadow brought his face up he threw Ben like a sack of potatoes and into the already collapsed building that Raven had thrown him into earlyier.

"**RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!" **When Shadow roared it send three massive shockwaves making almost anything that wasn't already destroyed within a ten miled radius be smashed into rumble from the force.

As soon as Shadow stopped roaring he made a striaght dash to where Ben had landed making a small trench from the force that he moved with.

"**Mind if I try something, no thats good cause I would have done it anyways." **Shadow said his voice becoming even more demonic as he reached for the ultramatrix that was on Bens chest and began to absorb the powers from nine differnt aliens that Ben has used in the past.

_Take a look around_

_Take a look around_

_Take a look around_

_( Nothing much has changed )_

_Take a look around _

_Take a look around_

_( Nothing much has changed )_

_Take a look around_

_Take a look around_

_( Nothing much has changed )_

_Take a look around_

"** Why thank you Ben glad you can help me with these powers, now here's my thank you present I really hope you like it, It's it just came to mind as we speak." **Shadow said a full on smirk on his face as he jumped back a good ten feet and said something that nobody currently concsious would ever forget.

"**GHOSTLY ROAR OF THE DAMNED!"**As soon as Shadow said that he opened his mouth and roar a roar so terrifiying that screams of fear and wails of agony seemed to coming from his very soul. As a dark red wave of energy came from his mouth and expanded outwards to Ben who was just getting up only to be blasted from the powerfull shockwave causing his eyes to widen as he experienced a small portion of Shadow's memory's and screamed in terror his transformation coming undone in the proccess as he fainted due to the mental trauma.

"**I have one thing to say to you heroe's before I finish you off..." **Shadow said darkily as he turned to the stunned heroes'as they didn't see a teenaged boy but a full on demon and knew that he had been toying with them up intill this point.

_I_

_I do not dare deny_

_The basic beast inside_

_It's right here it's controlling my mind_

_And why_

_Do I deserve to die?_

_I'm dominated by_

_This animal that's locked up inside_

"**You may think of me as you wish I was use to being treated like a demon even before I became what I am today..."** Shadow paused in mid-sentence as he grabbed Raven and disappeared over thirty feet away before continueing as the demonic aura on his body was replace by a blue a white one and slightly curved his two tails upward and soon enough a small sphere of energy started to appear in front of him.

"**But if you dare judge someone like Raven who is what she is out of the pure circimstance that one of her parents are a demon I will find you all and make you experience personaly what a true demon can be like when angered." **Shadow finished his sentence at the same time the ball of energy was completely formed and opened his mouth wide and ate it before launching it towards the exausted heroe's who all tried to move away but were to slow.

_Why_

_Why do I deserve to die?_

**(A/U song end, song is Evolution by Korn I do not own it they do A/U )**

BOOOOOM

When the blast hit it made a explosion big enough to level fifty miles even and could be seen from space and at it's center stood a now normal looking Shadow who was holding onto Raven protectively.

"_I guess I over did it a little oh well might as well make sure their all alive." _Naruto thought to himself before making several shadow clones and sent them to check on each hero showing that each one was alive but all of them were unconscious

"Uhhhhh." or maybe not.

Shadow turned and saw a barely consious Batman.

"Well look what we have here." Shadow said as he walked slowly towards Batman who saw this and tried to move away.

"Don't worry Bruce if I may. They are all alive and I have no intent in killing any of you... Well maybe Superman for what he tried to pull with my team." Shadow said as he stopped infront of Batman and bent down so that they were eye level.

"I have a message for you to deliver groan if you understand that." Shadow said causing Batman to groan in response.

"Good you are to repeat this to hero currently present and on the Justice leauge.: I don't care who or what any of you people think you are but now this, you may help people at times but have any of you ever visited a hospital or checked the streets other than when it has some sort of personal interst or when it has to do with your hero business if you did you would know you have alot more bad publicity than any of you realize." Shadow paused letting the information sink in before he continued.

"Secondly I am taking a few of the younger generation heroes present today, do not worry they will not be harmed at least not by me anyways I am doing this because I think they have time to change unlike you older heroe's." Shadow said grinning evily as he saw Batmans eye's widen.

"And lastly I suggest you have a talk with Martian manhunter and Ben ten I showed the hunter a few of my past memory's not enough that they can be of any use to you but still and I believe the attack I used on Ben might have some sort of similar effect, that is all thank you for your time and I hope you sleep well." Shadow said before knocking Batman unconscious with a quick chop to the neck.

"_Now all that's left is to figure out who to bring." _Shadow thought and looked around quickly and deciding on who he wants.

"Shadow clone jutsu."Shadow said quickly making seven clones.

"Ok I know you all know who I want but just incase I'll tell you all so listen up." Shadow said in a commanding clone making all the clones stand at attention.

"From the alien wanna be's gang I want Helen as well as Kevin eleven along with the one unknown girl, you three go grab them." Shadow said quickly knowing that he only has so much time before more heroe's showed up.

"Yes sir." The clones said in unision and went to go get there appointed captives.

"The rest are from the Justice league's group I want Stargirl, Superboy and Supergirl along with Wondergirl, NOW MOVE WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Shadow shouted feeling several people already heading towards him.

"On it." the clones said and went to get who they were told.

"_Now all that's left is you Raven, I am truly sorry for what I am making you experience but you need to learn the difference between false happyness and true happyness." _Shadow thought as he bent down and picked up Raven bridal styal.

"Boss we're ready." One of the clones said breaking Shadow from his thoughts.

"Ok lets go to the ba...DAMN IT I FORGOT TO ASK WHERE IT IS!" Shadow shouted wondering how he can be so foolish while making the clones sweatdrop.

"Wait a second."Shadow said as he calmed down before pressing a button on his somehow still intact mask.

"Gizmo come in can you hear me?" Shadow asked.

"YEAH I CAN HEAR YOU SLIME FOR BRAINS, WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT?!" The voice of Gizmo shouted loud enough that it made even the clones wrince.

"Gizmo you can yell at me as much as you want later for now I need you to get that kunie knife I gave you guys and throw it, got it?" Shadow asked and sonn heard a bunch of muttering and promises of payback.

"Yo Giz you there? I like really need you to throw that thing like now and also get those holding cells ready for seven including two krytonions." Shadow said as he sensed several people begin to close in on him.

"Fine give me a sec, the girls have been looking at that thing like it was some kind of life support system." Gizmo said before turning off the comunicater.

"Ok guys we have to wait a few seconds now now hurry up and make sure that you are all touching me got it." Shadow said as the clones just nodded and did as he said as the heroe's reinforcements arrived.

all appeared to be male but all were diffent in one way or another.

The first one was a man who wore a red and yellow fullbody spandex suit with a lighting symbol on his chest and two other lighting like symbols coming from his ears, Shadow knew by news reports that this man was The Flash.

The second man looked like some green bandit, he wore an all green suit consiting of green boots along with pants and a shirt that had a hood coming out of it that covered most of his face showing only a blonde goate and a black domino mask as well as a black belt along with a green bow and a sash that went over his back and held a multitute of arrows, Shadow knew this man as Green Arrow.

The final person appeared to be male and was waring a full white metal body suit with just his waist line being red and a black and blue symbol on his chest, Shadow didn't hear much about this man but from what he knew was that that man was Stargirls uncle and he believed that this man went by Dyimite Man.**  
**

"Wow this place is a dump." Flash started jokingly before he noticed Shadow.

"I agree but it was the quickest way to get them to shut up." Shadow said making the three heroe's look an see that everyone was either uncouncsious or dead and then they noticed the people that Shadow was carrying.

"What the...PUT MY NEICE DOWN NOW!" Dynimite Man shouted with rage as he launched towards Shadow who just smirked.

"Too little too late heroe's." And with that Shadow along with his clones all disappeared in a flash of black and red leaving two confused heroe's and one really angry uncle.

* * *

**(H.I.V.E's base )**

**"**Thanks for the save."Shadow said appearing infront of his team.

"NARUTO!" Was the collective scream from every girl present except Leviathian, Blackfire and Harly, two because they didn't know him well enough yet and one because she was interested in someone else.

"Sorry too tired to talk put Raven in a room please." Shadow said handing Raven to Mammoth who looked confused.

"Put the rest in the cells i'll deal with them when I wake up now if you would please excuse me I'm going to fall uncouscious." Shadow said before his eye's rolled into the back of his head and he fell face first to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Agian the same girls yelled in unision all rushing towards Naruto and trying to find what was wrong with him.

"Would you all just shut up he's probably just tired, hell I would be to if I went uo against Superman let alone a magority of the league's best members and more."Gizmo said making all girls think about what he said and agreed.

"Okay fine but what should we do with him, I mean we can't just leave him here." Terra asked making the others girls nod in agreement.

"It's okay here Mammoth do you think you could take him with you as well with the Titan?" Gizmo said getting a nod from Mammoth who picked Naruto's body up and went to take him to a room.

"Now I'm tired as hell and since you girls seem to have enough energy to worry over your boy toy why don't you put it to use and put these body's in a cell." Gizmo said not waiting for there response and left.

"Um should we be worryied about Naruto?" Dani asked as she floated in the air.

"Probably but I don't know it seemed like he fainted from something other than exaustion." Jink said making all of the girls present begin to wonder about the multi-colored hair enigma.

"Anyways we might as well put these hereo's in the cells cause I don't know about you girls but I do not want to deal with a angry krytonion." Chesire said getting up and begining to pick up one of the unconscious heroe's making the other girls follow her lead all unaware of what was going on in Naruto's head and what they would find in the morning.

* * *

**AAANNNDDD CUT**

**I do not own the song Make a move Icon for Hire owns that song**

**I do not own the song E for Exctintion THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH owns that song**

**I do not own Evolution Korn does.**

**Okay now that thats done on with the announcements.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAAH**

**Seriously I feel like laughing insanely at this It both pisses me off and Makes me extremely and i'm talking cut throat insanity here happy**

**I was hoping to get this thing out a long time ago but NOOOO I just had to become sick and be busy with school**

**Anyways The Ben 10 group will be the last extra heroe's i'm putting in this fic cause I don't want to make this a full on Xover and also because I don't wanna risk being Deleted from the sight**

**And yes I know that there's a crap load of errors in here but like I said I had to deal with school so some spots will seem a little off I'll fix that later promise but come on I some times had to go days without typing so of coarse I would loose my previos train of thought**

**Anyways I realize that it's a little early for such a big fight ( At leas t in my little deranged mind ) to happen so early on in the story but well TO BAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU DON"T HAVE TO READ**

**Sorry Just felt that needed to be said and yes I know that with all the powers Naruto absorbed in this fic one would expect that he is unbeatable, you would be half-right and half-wrong at that assumtion.**

**You would be right because before this fic he basicaly trained with my fucked up form of God ( No offence to those who might be offended ) even if it's a clone the strength and skill would still be there that and he has contol over his demonic chakra**

**And you would wrong because while he doe's have a buch of powers he needs to learn how to control them and the only reason why in this chapter he was able to pull off my version of the ghostly wail AKA Ghostly Roar of the damned is because he roars alot in general when he uses the more demonic version of the Kyuubi's chakra so if he has control over that he would know how the roar works and thus if you do the ghostly wail just use that ecto energy stufff instead of chakra and your good.**

**Also if anybody has a problem with how I handled Raven in this chapter wait intill the next one is posted then see if you want to give a bad review**

**And well I believe thats all for now PLEASE REVIEW it's kinda fun to see what other people think of my Fanfic's even if it's a bad review and people please for the love of god don't go and just say that the grammars bad cause I know it's bad just if possible tell me a few spot's that really seem like they need to be corected and i'll corect them to the best of my ability how little it may be**

**Anyways DARKNESS OUT**


End file.
